A New Adventure
by Aledaya
Summary: This is a series of comics that my friends and have written and are in the process of finishing. Ken Ichijouji meets up with an old friend, is Aleida an old friend or a new foe? Is Lady Sinister really who you think she is? Don't forget to R&R Please!
1. An Old Friend or New Foe?

Friend or FOE??  
  
Disclaimer: My friends and I do not, I repeat DO NOT own in any way shape or form, Digimon, the only things in this story that we own are Alieda and Kyra!  
  
  
  
Man, do I hate walking down this street! Aleida thought bitterly. It brings back too many unwanted memories. She glanced at the nearby apartment building and continued to frown.  
Kyra paused in mid sentence that her friend wasn't paying any attention. She followed her gaze. "Isn't that where that boy genius lives?"  
The two stopped to take a better look. Kyra folded her arms and frowned as well. "I bet he's so full of himself that he carries a pocket mirror in his hand every where he goes!"  
Aleida shrugged. "He's not that bad. We used to play video games together."  
Kyra burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"You were friends with Ken Ichijouji?!" Kyra exclaimed. "You're dreaming!"  
Aleida's gloved hands shook. "I'm not!"  
"If that's true how come you never talk about it or talk to him at school?"  
She blushed redder than her brick red hair. "That's because we're not friends anymore."  
Kyra sighed. "He probably thought you'd want to take part of his new fame."  
Aleida shook her head. "We just went different ways, that's all. Can we go now?"  
"Why are you so uncomfortable around him?"  
Aleida gritted her teeth. "I'm not."  
Kyra wasn't fooled. She folded her arms across her chest. "I dare you to go up to his apartment and say 'hi' to him."  
Aleida frowned.  
"If you really aren't uncomfortable around him, then you wouldn't have a problem doing that..."  
Aleida turned on her heel and stormed into the apartment building. I can't believe I'm doing this! She waited for the elevator to come. When it opened, she accidentally bumped into a girl. She wore a white and pink tank top with a camera around her neck. "Sorry about that."  
The girl smiled. "That's okay."  
Aleida had a feeling that she knew her, but it was impossible. She'd never meet her before. As the elevator went up to the 10th floor, she practiced what she would say. When the elevator door opened, she forced herself to approach the door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. The door opened and a woman's head poked out. She was wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji," Aleida said nervously. "Is Ken home?"  
She shook her head sadly.  
"Is it Ken?" A man asked eagerly, poking his head through the kitchen doorway.  
Mrs. Ichijouji shook her head. "It's Aleida Katomi."  
He smiled. "It's been a while. Why don't you come in for a moment? I'm watching a football game."  
Aleida grinned. "Sure." She looked up at Mrs. Ichijouji. "That is, if I can."  
She nodded. Aleida hurried into the kitchen. Ken's dad was sitting at the counter, staring at the mini screen TV. She quickly pulled up a stool. "What happened to the big screen TV?"  
He sighed. "It broke down. I sent it back for repairs."  
Ken's mom entered the room sadly. Despite Aleida's love for football, she approached her. "Are you all right?"  
At this, she burst into tears. Ken's dad lowered his head. "Ken's run away."  
Aleida took a step back. "What? When?"  
"Two days ago," he explained. "He left a note on his computer."  
"May I take a look at it?"  
He nodded.  
She walked down the hallway and entered the room. It was dim and the lights didn't seem to want to work. This room sure has changed since I was last here, she thought as she took a seat at his computer. She frowned as she read the message left on his computer. That was rather harsh thing to write Ken! This looks more like an email than something he just typed up and left...I wonder if he sent it from another place...She clicked around, recalling some fancy computer skills he taught her...when they were still friends. Her cheeks burned as she remembered this, but she drove it from her mind. Her fingers ran across the keyboard, and soon she was doing things she didn't know how to do. It feels like...someone wants me to find him...but who? A few mintues later, she found her answer on a web page that was titled. Digi Port. Her forehead creased as she looked the page over. It said that the little screen she saw in the center (which showed a lush forest) was the Digital World.   
"The Digital World? Is this some sort of joke?" She shrugged. "I doubt it, he never had much of a sense of humor." She eyed it curiously. It seemed vaguely familiar..."Is this where Ken is?" She continued to click around.   
"There!" She said triumphantly. "I believe I've---"  
Before she could finish her sentence, she was sucked into the computer.  
  
  
******"Woah!" Izzy exclaimed. "That's impossible!"  
"What is?" T.K. asked.  
"They must have outlawed those stupid hats," Davis teased. "Can't say I blame them."  
"Oh shut up," T.K. growled.  
Davis grinned, but said nothing more.  
"Someone just went into the Digital World," Izzy said. "Without a digivice!"  
"That's not possible," Kari said. "Is it?"  
"I've never heard of such a thing before," Izzy admitted.  
"Let's go," pipped Cody.  
Everyone turned to look at Cody.  
"We'll never figure out who it is unless we go."  
Everyone continued to stare at him. Cody was more of a follower than a leader. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D3. He held it out to the computer. His small figure faded and was sucked into the computer.  
"Well," Davis said as he pulled his out. "The kid's got a point."  
  
  
******The Digimon Emperor reclined in his chair, wearing a devious smile. So, the DigiDestined want to play. About time! I was beginning to get bored! He thought to himself.  
Wormmon, his own digimon, sat in the sidelines. He desperately wanted to please his Master, but Ken always pushed him away. A beeping noise alerted him to the computer. He crossed the room to the computer and glanced at it. A usual, Ken hadn't noticed.  
"Master?"  
Ken frowned. He hated having his thoughts interrupted. "This had better be important. You just made me forget a great plan."  
"There's someone in the forest."  
He shrugged. "It's the DigiDestined, that's all."  
Wormmon shook his head. "No, it's someone else."  
Ken frowned harder. His hand tapped on the console on his armrest. The pictures on the screens flashed. They now showed a girl with green eyes, red hair was pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head, a white T-shirt, light baggy blue jeans, yellow gloves, and dark blue sneakers. He leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. There's something familiar about that girl...His eyes suddenly widened. "No! It can't be!"  
  
  
******Aleida glanced at the terrian as she walked. It seemed all so familiar. She could have sworn she had been here before.  
Suddenly, she heard a whirring noise. She looked up to see some sort of sea serpent with wings flying in her direction. Someone was standing on its head. She turned to run...then stopped. Something told her to stay where she was. Confused, she obeyed.  
Eventually, the sea serpent landed and the person jumped off. It was a boy around her age. His hair looked as though it had been attacked by a weed whacker and she tried not to laugh. Still, his outfit and blue cape looked great and the glasses added to his mysterious personality.  
He frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
She met his gaze coolly. "What's it to you?"  
"Are you aware you're on my property?"  
She rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young to rule a world?"  
He briefly smiled. "You haven't changed at all..."  
She folded her arms sarcastically. "Who the heck are you anyway? The grim reaper gone digital?"  
"I am the Digimon Emperor."  
She could no longer hold her laughter back.  
He blushed. "What? I really am!"  
She managed to contain herself. "And I'm Darth Vader!"  
"I'm dead serious Aleida," he warned.  
She froze. How does he know my name? Why do I feel like I've seen him before?  
"I'm in control of all digimon. For instance..."  
He snapped his fingers. Another flying sea serpent appeared and picked her up. He leaped into the air and landed on his mount's head. "What do you say we talk else where?"  
  
  
******"How are we supposed to find him?" Davis complained. "We've been wandering around for hours!"  
"Quit your whining," Yolei said. "We've only been walking for twenty mintues!"  
"You know Davis," T.K. said with a smirk. "If you had a hat like mine, you wouldn't be so tired."  
Davis snorted. "I'd sooner join Ken's cause before I'd buy a stupid hat like that!"  
"Don't joke like that," Izzy said sternly. "You might be giving him ideas."  
"Ah, come on Izzy," Davis said. "He only control's digimon."  
"Comforting thought," Veemon muttered.  
"I wouldn't put it past him. He's one smart kid," Izzy continued. "There's no telling what he's planning this very second."  
Davis broke into a grin. "You know Izzy, you may be right..."  
"How so?"  
"Perhaps he's plotting to turn T.K.'s hat against us!"  
"Huh?!" Everyone asked, looking at him strangely.  
"Yeah, and it'd have attacks like Fiber blaster! or Cotton Supreme!"  
"Okay," T.K. whispered in Kari's ear. "Tell me again just how Davis was chosen to be a DigiDestined again?"  
Kari giggled.  
  
  
******Aleida followed the Emperor into a large room full of screens. She didn't say a word. A caterpillar-like creature approached him. "Oh, it's good to see you Master." He looked at her. "Who's she?"  
The Emperor sat in his chair. "Aleida Katomi."  
She crouched in front of the creature. "What's you name?"  
"Wormmon," the Emperor said automatically.  
She glared at him, though he couldn't see it. "I think he's capable of answering such a question. Is he friendly?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Good," Aleida said, scooping the digimon into her arms. Wormmon was surprised...but he rather liked it. He felt all warm and cozy and---  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" The Emperor demanded.  
Startled, she obeyed. "What's your problem?!"  
"He's mine," he said in a tone that sounded like a spoiled child.  
She frowned and walked toward him. "Are you usually like this?"  
He ignored her.  
She stepped in front of him. "Look, I've got to be going."  
"Where to?"  
"I'm looking for an old friend of mine," she blushed. "I wish I never accepted that stupid dare."  
"What dare?"  
She placed her hands on her hips. "I hardly think its's any of your business!"  
He finally glanced at her. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for..." he paused as though he wasn't sure he wanted to go on. "Ken Ichijouji would you?"  
She nodded in surprise / relief.  
"Why are you looking for him?"  
"Once again it's none of your business," she said. "But if you seen him, tell him his parents are worried sick about him."  
He rested his chin on one hand. "What about you?" He asked with a teasing grin. "Are you worried about him?"  
She gave him a dry look. "Just tell him okay?"  
He paused for a moment, then looked away. "I've seen him."  
"You have?"  
He nodded. "But he doesn't want to go home."  
"And how would you know?"  
He glanced back at her with a smirk. "Now that's none of your business, now is it?"  
At that moment, she could see through his glasses. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously.  
"I'm leaving now," she announced. "Just tell him what I said okay?"  
"Don't worry," he assured her, then softly added. "He knows..."  
  
  
******Davis stopped short. "What's that up ahead?"  
The others paused to see what he was looking at. A was girl was walking, looking down at the ground.  
"Get ready to digivolve," Davis said, looking at Veemon.  
"Not so fast," Izzy said. "She doesn't have a Digimon."  
"Is that possible?"  
"She must be the one who entered the Digital World without a digivice," Cody pointed out.  
Davis blushed. "I knew that."  
T.K. rolled his eyes. "Of course you did..."  
"Excuse me!" Yolei called out.  
The girl looked up.  
"Can we see you for a moment?"  
The girl approached them. "I didn't know other kids lived here."  
"We don't," Davis said, then thumped his chest. "We're the DigiDestined!"  
"We've here to protect the Digital World," Kari said. "Please excuse Davis, he's not exactly humble."  
"Aren't you the same girl I bumped into at the elevator?"  
Kari nodded and held out a hand to shake. "I'm Kari Kamiya."  
She shook it. "I'm Aleida Katomi."  
"I'm T.K. " He said. "You're lucky the Digimon Emperor didn't find you first."  
"Actually, he did, " she said, then frowned. "I guess you can say he gave me a tour of the place."  
"The Emperor gave you a tour?" T.K. asked in puzzlement.  
"It wasn't as though I had a choice," she said. "He sort of picked me up."  
"How did you escape?"  
She frowned. "I didn't, he let me leave. He proved to be of little help."  
Izzy cocked his head. "Are you looking for something?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, he was an old friend of mine."  
Izzy took the guys in the group aside for a moment. "Do you remember her?"  
T.K. shook his head. "Not that I can remember."  
Davis sighed. "She's cute, it's a shame that she isn't looking for me."  
T.K. rose an eyebrow. "I thought you liked Kari."  
Davis glared at him, then broke into a devious smile. "What about Cathrine from France?"  
T.K. blushed furiously, but didn't say a word. He wasn't about to give Davis any satisfaction.  
"What about you Cody?"  
Cody shook his head as well. "She used to babysit me, but she wouldn't come looking for me."  
Izzy led the others back to the group. "Who are you looking for?"  
"Ken Ichijouji."  
"But he's the Digimon Emperor!" Davis spit out.  
Her eyes widened. "How can that be? He was always so nice...at least, when we stayed in touch."  
Davis's jaw dropped. "You're his girlfriend?!"  
She blushed. "No, just friends...well...used to be anyway."  
Cody frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"When we were little, I used to be his best friend," she explained. "Perhaps his only friend. Anyway, once he became famous, he refused to speak or see me."  
"How come?"  
She shrugged.  
"If he hasn't spoken to you for so long, how come you want to find him?" Izzy asked.  
She blushed. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
"You sure have weird taste in friends," Yolei muttered.  
Aleida looked at her. "What makes you say that?"  
"You haven't heard all the rotten things he's done?" Kari asked.  
Aleida frowned. "No...what has he done?"  
  
  
******Wormmon approached Ken's chair. "Master, why didn't you tell her who you really are?"  
He glared at him. "I have no desire to return home."  
"But she risked her safety trying to find you---"  
Ken arose. "I didn't ask her to do so."  
Wormmon watched him walk away. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to be alone. Take over for me."  
Wormmon's expression brightened. Now's my chance to drive a---  
Ken rested his hands on the doorknob. "Absolutely no driving."  
Wormmon frowned. Another opportunity lost!  
The Emperor entered the room and locked the door behind him. This was his home away from home. It looked similiar to his bedroom back home. He approached his bed and got to his knees. Unwanted memories ran through his head as he rummanged under his bed. Memories of how much fun he'd had when he and Aleida were friends. Ke knew that hadn't had as much fun since they parted ways. The fact that she managed to find him distrubed him slightly. Part of him had wanted to tell her, but if he had, he knew she'd ask him a bunch of questions that he didn't want to answer. At last, he found what he was looking for. He crawled out from under his bed and shook the dust out of his hair. This threw his glasses across the room. He was too distracted to even notice. In his hands, he looked at a photograph of the two of them in third grade. He couldn't help but smile. Times seemed so simple then. Once he realized that his glasses were off, he reached out and put them on. He stood up and shoved the picture in his pocket.  
"Master?"  
Ken glared at the door. "I said I wished to be alone."  
"I don't mean to interrupt," Wormmon apologized. "But your friend is with the DigiDestined."  
  
  
******Aleida walked with Izzy and Davis on either side of her. Davis seemed to be in love and Izzy kept asking her questions. She found it very annoying.  
"How were you able to enter the Digital World?"  
She pushed him away. "Leave me alone!"  
Surprised, Izzy fell to the ground. Kari helped him. "You should be more considerate."  
Aleida sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just...I can't believe how much Ken has changed."  
T.K. was surprised to see her tremble. They must have been really good friends.  
"People change, you know," Cody said.  
"From good to bad?"  
Cody frowned. "I can't imagine him ever being good."  
"You dind't know him as well as I did," she said coolly.  
Suddenly, an evil echoed as a large dinosaur-type digimon approached them. The Emperor stood on his shoulder.  
"It's him," Izzy said although Aleida all ready knew it.  
"What type of digimon is that?" She asked.  
"Deltamon."  
"What's up with the red eyes?"  
"That's what all digimon under his control look like," Kari explained.  
The others took a step back, all except Aleida who walked forward. "Ken? Is that you?"  
"The 'Ken' you refer to his no more," he laughed evilly. "I am the Digimon Emperor!"  
"Talk about Doctor Jekell and Mr. Hyde," Davis muttered.  
Yolei looked surprised. "You actually paid attention in English class?"  
Kari placed a hand on Aleida's shoulder. "He's right."  
"No! I won't accept that!" Aleida snapped and twisted away. "There's still some good in him! I know it!"  
"But how?"  
Aleida had a strange look in her eyes, almost as though she was seeing something beyond this world. "I have a feeling."  
"I thought I told you to go home," the Emperor said.  
"I never listened to you remember?"  
He refused to admit that he did. "You had better this time."  
"Friends don't threaten friends."  
"We're not friends!" He snapped. "Even you admitted it!"  
She took another step forward. "You aren't as evil as you think."  
He smirked. "Wanna bet? Deltamon! Attack!"  
A blaxe of fire headed towards Cody. Seeing his danger, she pushed him out of harm's way. Unfortunately, she took the force of the blow.  
"NO!!" The others exclaimed as they gathered around her.  
Ken cringed as he took a step back. I can't believe I just did that...  
Davis glared at him. "How can you stoop so low as to nearly kill your own best friend?!"  
This statement made Ken blushed. He recalled what Wormmon had said. He hated to admit it, but he was right. She had risked her safety to find him. He turned to Deltamon. "Bring her here."  
The digimon reached out and gently gabbed her.  
"What else are you going to do?" Davis snarled.  
Ken didn't answer. He slid down Deltamon's arm and landed on his hand. He gingerly cradled Aleida in his arms. Leaping into the air, he landed on another flying serpent's head.  
"Where's he thinking of taking her?" Davis growled.   
Kari watched them leave. "I think I know where..."  
  
  
******Wormmon was surprised to see Ken carrying Aleida in his arms. She seemed to be unconcious. "What happened?"  
The Emperor glared at him sternly. "I will only saw this once, so you had better listen."  
Wormmon cringed.  
Ken's expression softened and he even wore a small smile. "Thanks...for helping me to see the truth."  
Wormmon was surprised and tried to hide his happiness. Aleida must have reached him! He had never met her when he first knew Ken, but he remembered how Ken would go on and on about their adventures in the Real World. It was her would made him want to visit the Digital World. Ken refused it, saying that the Real World was no place for a digimon.  
Ken turned away and strode to his room. His computer was on, the Digi Port was open. He was distrubed to see this since when he left, his computer was off. Still, Aleida needed help. She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. Shifting his hold on her, he held his digivice out to the screen. Before he knew it, he was back in his room in the Real World. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. It feels so strange to be home. What surprised him the most was how much he missed his old clothes and hair style. Then he realized that he wasn't holding Aleida. He looked frantically around the room. She wasn't anywhere to be found."  
"Aleida!"  
He flung his bedroom door open. She had just collasped into his dad's arms. It was then that his mom saw him.   
"You're home!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug him. He thought his ribs would break under the pressure. "I missed you so much!"  
"I know mom," he gritted. Even those words were an effort to say.  
"Ken, come here," his dad said calmly as though Ken had been home all along.  
His mom released him. He was still trying to catch his breath as he approached his dad who carefully handed Aleida to him. "Take her to the car."  
He nodded and helped her to the car. "Are you okay?" He whispered, desperate to know.  
She moaned softly. "Yeah."  
"We're taking you to the hospital. "You'll be all right."  
She nodded, but didn't say a word.  
His dad came within seconds and started the car. "Did you have fun?"  
"I...guess so," Ken said. "Aren't you wondering where I was or how she got hurt?" He didn't understand. Parents weren't supposed to act like this.  
"Of course I am," he admitted. "But if you feel that it isn't necessary to tell me, then I'll have to accept it. After all, I understand. You just needed to get away from the press. I knew you'd be safe."  
Ken's eyes widened. That was one of his reason's for leaving.  
His dad looked at him and smiled. "You should visit us, don't worry about the press finding out."  
Ken sat silently. "Sure thing dad. I can try."  
This time, he didn't dodge his dad's hand when he ruffled his hair.  
  
  
******Kari glanced around her to make sure that no one was following her. Once the coast was clear, she entered the hospital's waiting room. Just as she had expected, Ken was seated off to one side. He nearly had a heart attack as she approached him. Instantly, he glared at her. "What are you doing here?"  
Kari sat down next to him. "Don't worry, I'm alone."  
Ken grimaced as though he was sitting next to Wormmon.   
"How is she?"  
"She's in intensive care," he said. "Thanks to you meddling kids."  
"It wasn't Cody's fault," she pointed out. "You can't blame him."  
He snorted. "It wasn't my fault. It was Detlamon who fired the shot."  
"True," Kari admitted. "But who was controlling the digimon?"  
Ken blushed and glared at her. "What are you trying to do? Put me on a guilt trip?"  
She shook her head. "No, I'm just saying that we all make mistakes."  
Suddenly, T.K. burst into the room. Immediately see the two, he approached Ken with raised fists. "What do you think you're doing with Kari?!"  
Ken stood up and shoved him. "Back off blondie! I'm not doing anything to your stupid girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" T.K. growled.  
Kari tried to seperate the two. "Stop it! Just because we're opponents in the Digital Worl doesn't mean we have to be enemies in the Real World!"  
At last, the two broke up. T.K.'s hat was crumbled and Ken's hair was in disarray.  
"What are you doing with this slimy creature?" T.K. demanded.  
Ken scowled at him. "I prefer the term 'evil genius'."  
"Oh yeah?" T.K. asked sarcastically. "I could care less what you prefer!"  
Ken was on the edge of his seat once again. "I ought to put you out of your misery pal..."  
"I ain't a pal of your's!"  
"Stop it right now," Kari warned. "T.K., I came here to ask Ken---"  
"Digimon Emperor," Ken corrected.  
Kari's glance told him not to push it. "I wanted to know how Aleida was doing."  
"I don't know yet," Ken said, narrowing his eyes at T.K.. "I won't know for some time."  
"Thank you Ken," she said. "Tell us how she is later."  
He watched with amusement as she dragged T.K. away.  
"Some friend you are!" T.K. shouted. "You nearly killed me!"  
Ken arose from his seat. "You DigiDestined are really going to get it!"  
Then he noticed that everyone was staring at him. Blushing furiously, he sat down.  
  
  
******It was a few hours before he was allowed to visit her. Ken cringed as he entered the room. He took a seat next to her bed. A bandage was wrapped around her head, her skin was a shade darker than usual.  
"It's a miracle she's still alive. If you hadn't brought her when you had, her chances of living would have been slim." the nurse said from the doorway. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."  
He cringed once again. I'm no friend, he wanted to say. I'm the reason why she's like this to begin with! His mouth couldn't form the words.  
She saw tears well up in his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that. I'll just leave you two alone."  
Once she had closed the door behind him, he took Aleida's hand in his. No matter how hard he wanted to deny it, it was impossible. He was at a loss of words. This has happened before...he remembered when his parent's took Sam to the hospital, this very one, after the accident. He had been sitting by his side just like now, only younger. He remembered the nurse saying it was too late to save him. If only you had brought him sooner, his chances of living would have been higher. He lowered his head to hide the tears that emerged. How come chances are never in my favor? Why must I always lose those who are close to me? Who's next? He bit his lip. No, it's not going to happen again. Aleida will live. The nurse said so. Perhaps there is still hope left for me...only if I forsake my role as Digimon Emperor...hopefully it's not too late.  
"I'm so so sorry," he said softly, although he knew she was asleep. "I lost Sam, I'm not about to lose you the same way."  
"You won't."  
He jumped and looked up to see her. She wasn't smiling, but she looked happy to see him. "You returned."  
He nodded. "I couldn't leave you to die, you know that."  
She grinned weakly. "I don't know. Weren't you ranting and raving a second ago that you could care less?"  
He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry about that."  
"It's been a long time huh?" She said, looking away. "Since we've seen each other."  
"It has," he agreed and took a deep breath. "But that will end today."  
She jumped. "Huh?"  
"It's time to renew our friendship." He held out a hand. "What do you say?"  
She paused.  
He frowned. "What's the matter? I promise I'll never be the Digimon Emperor again. You have my word."  
"It's not that," she assured him. "I can't lift my hand."  
"Oh," he said blushing.  
"But I agree."  
He looked surprised. "Really? After all those nasty things I said ealier?"  
"I knew you didn't mean them."  
Ken was silent for a moment. "Thanks, for giving me second chance."  
"I only have one question. It's about when you were the Digimon Emperor."  
He braced himself. "What?"  
"How on Earth did you manage to get your hair up like that?!"  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. A New Face of Evil

Disclaimer: No We do not own any of the digimon characters, but we can sure manipulate them to our will!   
  
  
Hi! This is the Real Aleida! In reality I'm Lauren but whatever! My good friend Ashley (Aledaya or rather Katra...oh wait, you don't know! You'll find out!) was good enough to post these stories of mine on the Internet! I've wanted to do that for a long time! Anyway, this is the second in the series (10 in all) and we'll post the rest up soon! We're actually working on the 8th one as of now! If you'd like to see/have any pictures from the stories, email us at Doberry85@excite.com, we'll be sure to send you one! Please specify what you want! Keep the reviews a comin' and we'll be a sendin'!  
  
Aleida Katomi!  
  
  
This isn't like the Digimon Emperor to not report, she thought with a frown. She knocked on the door of his base and waited. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. She raised a gloved fist and with a great blast of energy, blew the door off its hinges. The metal door echoed throughout the room as it fell to the floor. She calmly stepped through and smirked. Oh well, it serves him right for not opening it when I knocked! She walked into the main control room. He was usually there, either sipping tea or just yelling at Wormmon. To her surprise, he wasn't there. The equipment was shut down and the room itself was dark.  
"Emperor? Are you still here?" She looked around in puzzlement. "Don't make me call you that cute little name you hate!"  
If he was hiding, he would have come out by now just to escape hearing that awful nickname she gave him.  
"I warned you!" She called out. "Oh Emperor boy!"  
He still didn't come out. He definitely wasn't here. She went over to the computer system and activated the main computer. The screens flashed on. She tapped in some codes and then turned to watch the screens display different scenes of the Digital World. She frowned. "He's not in the Digital World? How could that be?"  
She typed in another sequence and suddenly the screen flashed to show Ken walking home from school with Aleida in the park. She gasped. "The Real World?! What is he doing there!" She frowned. "He's beyond my control now. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted..."  
She finally noticed his friend and narrowed her eyes on her. She tapped in another code and the screen centered on Aleida. "I remember that girl..." A devious grin spread on her face. "Hmmm...perhaps I can still reach Ken!"  
  
  
******"And I told him that if he called me that again, I'd kill him," Aleida continued on simply.  
Ken covered a smile. "It seems like you've had a busy day."  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind them. Ken whirled around and gasped. Aleida peered over his shoulder. Before them stood a woman in her late twenties. She had a black witch hat, long blonde hair, spiky bangs, one side covered her left eye. She had a simple ballgown dress that was layered. The top was dark purple, the bottom light purple with a simple brown belt and a pearl necklace. She had long gray gloves that were criss-crossed.   
She smiled at Ken. "Greetings Emperor. Did you miss me?"  
He stood in front of Aleida and raised a fist at the woman. "You leave me alone! You've no longer have control over me!"  
She smirked. "My dear boy....whatever made you think I wanted you?"  
Ken was caught off guard. "Why are you here then?"  
She didn't answer and a portal between the Digital World and the Real World. She stepped through it then suddenly turned and grabbed Aleida's leg. She was caught off guard and fell to the ground. The woman stepped through, soon only her arm was visible, still dragging Aleida.  
"No!" Ken exclaimed. He grabbed Aleida's gloved hand. "I won't let you do this!"  
"Ken! Help---"  
The strange woman pulled Aleida away into the portal.  
Ken fell to his knees in horror and surprise. "I can't believe she's really gone..."   
  
  
******  
Aleida tried to break free from the experimenting table she was strapped to but all in vain. The woman had her back to Aleida, it appeared that she was reaching for something.  
"Just who do you think you are?!" Aleida snarled.  
The woman turned slightly. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to your new partner..."  
Aleida paused. "Partner? What are you talking about?"  
She approached Aleida who had grown quieter with a stamp in her hand. On it was the same symbol Ken had had on his glasses when he had become the Digimon Emperor. Aleida shivered. She must be the one who turned Ken into the Digimon Emperor...but what does she want with me?  
"You have a lot of nerve for a little girl," the woman said coolly. "You took Ken from my power. For that, I ought to kill you here and now."  
Aleida cringed.  
"But no matter," the woman's tone became more smoother. "As they say, if you can't fight them, join them."  
Aleida paled as the stamp came closer and closer...  
  
  
******Kari jumped as she heard the computer door slam open and was surprised to see Ken panting.   
"Aleida's been kidnapped," he quickly explained. "I need your help!"  
Izzy looked up from the computer at him coldly. Ken cringed. I knew this was a bad idea!  
"What happened?"  
Ken approached him. "I was walking with her when Lady Sinister---"  
"Woah, Woah! Hold on!" Yolei interrupted. "Who's Lady Sinister?"  
Ken sighed in exasperation. "Its a long story! All I can say is that she's kidnapped Aleida in order to get me to return me as the Digimon Emperor."  
Izzy rose an eyebrow. "What makes you think we should help you?"  
Ken lowered his head. "I know I've done some terrible things as the Digimon Emperor, but things are different now. I know you guys hate me, but I'm doing this for Aleida."  
Davis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we'll help. We're all friends of Aleida's."  
Ken smiled in relief. He took a seat at an empty computer and started typing in some codes.  
T.K. came up to his side, still wary of him. "What are you doing?"  
"Setting the coordinates to a certain part of the Digital World," Ken explained, getting his Digivice out.  
"What for?" Cody asked.  
"I found something the other day. It could help us."  
Davis grinned. "Just lead the way Ken."  
  
  
******"Wormmon!" Ken called as they wandered through the forest of the Digital World. "Where are you?!"  
The bushes at his feet rustled and Wormmon crawled out. "I'm right here Master---er, I mean Ken."  
Ken got on his knees and embraced his Digimon. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
Kari peered through the bushes Wormmon had emerged from. Nestled in pieces of straw laid an ice-blue digi-egg with yellow zigzags. In the center was an ice-blue heart with two halves of a Ying-yang on either side of it. "Is that...a digi-egg?!"  
T.K. followed her gaze and nodded. "And that's a digivice next to it." He got on his knees to look at it more closely. "I recognize this symbol...its the Crest of Loyalty. Who does it belong to?"  
"My theory is that Aleida didn't come to the Digital World by accident," Ken said, kneeling by his side. "I had Wormmon guard it."  
"Aleida's a DigiDestined!" Davis was dancing for joy. "Yahoo!"  
"Weren't you going to bring Aleida here?" Wormmon asked.   
Ken nodded. "I was, but Lady Sinister kidnapped her. Have you seen her?"  
"No," Wormmon admitted. "But I did see a strange girl..."  
"Explain."  
"She appeared out of no where and claims to be---"  
"The Digimon Empress," a familiar voice said on a cliff above them. Everyone whirled around to see who spoke. It was indeed Aleida, or was it? She wore a blue cape just like Ken's Emperor cape, long black gloves, the shirt Ken had, only as a tank top, and a knee length skirt that was similar to Ken's pants. She had knee length black boots and her hair was pulled into one ponytail on the left side of her head. She smirked down at them.  
Ken paled. "What happened to her?"  
Davis cocked his head. "Digimon Empress huh? She kinda looks like you as the Emperor, only as a girl though..."  
Cody advanced on Ken. "I bet Ken is leading us into a trap! He probably did this to Aleida in the first place!"  
Ken grabbed him by the collar and glared at him. "You take that back! Right now!"  
"Never!" Cody said flatly.  
"If I had my whip I'd---"  
"You'd what?" Cody taunted.  
Kari separated them. "Stop fighting! We have bigger problems at hand! Like how Aleida came to be this way."  
Ken rolled his eyes. "That's real easy. Lady Sinister is behind this!"  
Suddenly, Lady Sinister's voice echoed throughout the forest. "Empress! Bring the Emperor before me!"  
Aleida turned away and advanced towards the kids.  
Davis stepped in front of Ken in a protective stance.  
"Davis," Ken said softly. "Its no use."  
"We're in this together Ken!" Davis said firmly.   
At that moment, a loud THOOMP sounded behind them. T.K. paled. "Now what?!"  
They turned to look up at a Greymon. Tai sat on his shoulders. He winked and gave them a thumbs up. "Need a lift?"  
Aleida watched Greymon leave with the kids in the distance. "You may have escaped me for now, but just you wait..."  
  
  
******Once they were a safe distance away, Greymon dropped them off at by the shade of a tree. Ken was still pretty shaken and everyone was quiet. He hugged his legs to his chest and stared at the ground. "She's my only friend...I won't lose her...not this way..."  
Tai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give it a second thought Ken. We'll free her somehow. But first you need to tell us more about this Lady Sinister."  
Wormmon snuggled up to Ken's side. "He's right. It's time to tell them."  
Ken sighed and the others gathered around him. "I had no clue about the Digital World until Lady Sinister told me. Once I arrived, she agreed to help me rule it. We were partners. Only when Aleida got hurt did I realize that she didn't care about me. I was merely a pawn in her game. Now I fear that she is punishing me for leaving."  
He bit his lip to keep the tears from coming.  
"Hmm," Tai said thoughtfully. "Ken. Remember that symbol you had on your Emperor glasses?"  
Ken shuddered. "Yeah."  
"I saw that same symbol on Aleida's forehead."  
"I saw it too," T.K. pointed out.  
"That must be what's controlling her," Kari said.  
"I'm guessing that she's not the Aleida we know and love," Davis said softly.  
"That's it!" Ken exclaimed.  
"What's it?" Davis asked in puzzlement.  
"The only way to break the spell is through love and friendship!"  
Davis frowned. "You sure?"  
Ken grinned. "Hey, I'm living proof!"  
"Got any ideas?" Tai asked.  
Ken winked and gave him a thumbs-up. "Just leave it to me!"  
  
  
******Aleida approached Lady Sinister and bowed.  
"Did you manage to capture him?"  
"A thousand apologies," Aleida said. "I failed to do so."  
Suddenly, Lady Sinister slapped her across the face. Aleida fell to the ground from the impact. "I will not accept failure! Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me explain again," Lady Sinister said, advancing on her. Aleida tried to back away, but her back was already against the wall. "You have no friends and never will until the Emperor is punished! Its all his fault. You are alone." She grabbed Aleida's arm and pulled her to her feet then shoved her towards the door. " Now go! Do not fail me!"  
  
  
  
****** Ken scanned the terrain and spotted Aleida walking by. He crouched down behind the bushes he and the others were hiding behind. "O.K., here she comes. Remember, don't do anything...even if I get hurt."  
Davis nodded. "We're with you all the way Ken."  
Ken grinned and climbed out of the bush and stood in front of a tree so Aleida could plainly see him. She spotted him and approached him. She paused for a moment...because he was...smiling. "Hi! Want to play soccer? I'll be the goalie this time."  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "This is a trap!"  
He shook his head. "No, it isn't. I wouldn't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we're best friends."  
She frowned. "I don't have friends."  
"Of course you do," he continued to smile. "You just don't remember."  
She hesitated. "Prove it."  
He pulled out a photograph of the two of them his mother had taken a week ago when she came out of the hospital and handed it to her. "Here's your proof."  
She looked it over and a confused expression crossed her face. "I had friends? I wasn't always alone after all?"  
"Listen to me," he said, knowing that he had reached her. "Lady Sinister is lying to you."  
"She wouldn't. I'm her faithful servant---"  
"You don't belong to anyone."  
"I don't?"  
He nodded. "Yes."  
She turned and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so confused!"  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right. I'm here to help you..."  
She suddenly glared at him. "How dare you try to turn me against my Master!" She held out her hands and a ball of pure energy emegered from her hands. Ken was slammed against the tree. He was out cold. She smirked at him. "That'll teach you to lie about my Master." She created another ball of energy, but this one placed him in a bubble. "Perhaps if you knew her better you won't say such things!"  
Once the two were out of sight, the others stood up.   
"Ken was sure brave," Davis admitted, though he looked worried for him.  
Wormmon fidgeted in Kari's arms. She looked down at him. "Ken will be fine."  
Cody looked at his Digivice. "Its a good thing Ken's wearing a tracking button."  
Tai tapped his chin in thought. "I can't remember Ken ever having that type of power. He only had a whip."  
Yolie rose an eyebrow. "You mean that wasn't enough?!"  
  
  
******When Ken woke up, he was surprised to find himself floating in a large ball of some kind in his own base. Lady Sinister approached it and smirked at him. "Its so nice of you to stop by. By now you must realize that you two are no longer friends."  
He glared at her. "We'll always be friends, forever and ever."  
"Friends forever? Ha!"  
Aleida suddenly remembered the day they meet. They were only little kids. He was leaving and she waved. "We'll be friends forever!"  
She was back to the present by a sudden scream of pain. She looked up to see lightening crashing around the ball, zapping Ken left and right. She couldn't watch this. She approached Lady Sinister. "Isn't this punishment a bit extreme?"  
Lady Sinister rose an eyebrow. "Of course not! A traitor to Lady Sinister is worthy of death!"  
Davis fidgeted as he and the others watched the whole scene from an air vent. "I can't watch this any longer! We've got to act now!"  
"No," Tai said, holding out a hand to hold him back. "I've got the feeling Aleida will do it for us."  
Aleida was growing more uncomfortable by the second. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Ken waving with a smile on his face saying, "Hey, you want to play soccer?"  
When she opened her eyes, Ken was barely moving and the lightening stopped briefly. Lady Sinister wore a devious smile. "And now Ichijouji," she murmured. "You will learn the ultimate price for leaving me..."  
Aleida knew what she had in mind and flung out her hands at the ball holding Ken prisoner. An energy blast shattered it to pieces and Ken fell to the ground. He wasn't moving at all. She feared that she had been too late.  
Lady Sinister held up a hand to slap her. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!"  
Aleida held up her hands again in preparation to blast her. "No, you did!"  
"Okay Tai," Kari said as she carefully popped the grate out of place. "While those two are fighting, you get Ken out of here."  
Tai nodded and hurried to Ken's side. He gingerly picked Ken up. He stirred and looked up. "We've got to get you out of here."  
He looked at Aleida. "What about her?"  
Tai looked over at the two fighting and wore a wry smile. "Something tells me that she'll be all right. Besides, this place is gonna blow!"  
Suddenly, Lady Sinister broke free and grabbed Aleida's throat. "What makes you think you can harm me?! I control you!"  
Ken pulled away. "We've got to save her Tai! My friendship with her is important to me. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
Aleida twisted away and held out a hand. Instead of a ball of energy, a ball of fire threw Lady Sinister back into a stack of crates and set the whole thing on fire. She rounded on Tai who was still trying to get Ken to leave. "And just who do you think you are?"  
Ken paled. "She doesn't recognize you!"  
"That makes sense because she didn't know me to begin with," Tai said trying to make a joke although he wasn't smiling.  
She raised a hand and prepared to throw a fireball. "Say good-bye..."  
"Tai no!" Kari called out in horror.  
Tai covered his face and braced himself. Seconds went into minutes, and still nothing happened. He finally opened his eyes. Kari was standing in front of him and was glowing. "Kari?" He asked in surprise.  
Ken's mouth dropped. "What's going on?"  
"She's Queen Kari again."  
His mouth dropped. "Huh?!"  
"Its a long story," Tai said.  
Kari turned to look at her brother. "Tai, get the others out of here! This is not going to be pretty."  
She waited until everyone had left until she turned back to face Aleida. She hovered in the air. "I don't want to fight you Aleida...but I fear I must."  
"You think you can stop me?" Aleida countered as she hovered in the air once again. She held up a hand and a ball of flame appeared in her hand. "Take this!"  
Kari held out her hand and it bounced off. She punched Aleida in the face. Aleida growled and tried striking her with another fireball. Kari ducked and it fell towards a stack of TNT. Aleida and Kari gasped in horror.  
  
  
******Tai took the others a little ways away from Lady Sinister's castle. Ken peered out from behind a tree. "They've been in there a long time..."  
"It'll be all right," Tai assured him, but he was just as worried.  
Suddenly, the castle exploded. Everyone gasped in horror. Ken's eye filled with tears. "I can't believe it..."  
"Ken!" Davis exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the destroyed castle. "Look!"  
He looked to see Kari (who was still glowing) walking towards them, carrying Aleida in her arms. She was unconscious. Kari looked at Ken sadly. "I'm sorry Ken, but even with my power I can't break the spell."  
Ken bit his lip and nodded. He held out his hands to hold her. "May I?"  
Kari nodded and carefully placed Aleida in his arms. She barely moved. Ken sat on the ground, holding Aleida close to him. The others gathered around him, but he didn't notice. His tears emerged.   
"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said softly. "I'm sorry I ever became the Digimon Emperor. If I hadn't. you'd still be the Aleida I have grown to know..." He paused and gently touched her cheek. "And love. I'm so sorry."  
At that moment, one of his tears fell on the mark on her forehead. They were then enveloped in a pink light. The others gasped in surprise. Davis quickly put his goggles on. "Ken's Crest of Kindness is glowing!"  
When the light slowly disappeared, Ken's uniform was no longer torn and even Aleida was returned to normal, though still unconscious. Ken smiled in relief. "I did it! I broke the spell!"  
Aleida stirred and opened her eyes. "Hmm..."  
Ken embraced her. "Its really you!"  
She looked at him strangely. "Of course it is! Will someone tell me what's going on?"  
"You were turned evil by Lady Sinister," Davis explained.  
"You called yourself the Digimon Empress," Cody submitted.  
"You took Ken to her to be tortured," T.K. added.  
"When you turned on us, I fought against you," Kari said.  
"My Crest broke the spell," Ken said with a proud smile.  
Tai waved. "Hi! My name's Tai. I'm Kari's older brother."  
Aleida was surprised at how the others could tell her this with a smile on their faces. She pulled her legs to her chest and stared at the ground. "In other words, I was evil and nearly destroyed you all..."  
Kari placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its all right now. We know that that you didn't mean to do any of those things."  
Wormmon crawled into Aleida's lap and nuzzled her. "I missed you."  
"That reminds me," Ken said and held up the digi-egg of Loyalty and a digivice. "These are your's!"  
Aleida held the digivice and rose an eyebrow. "Me? A DigiDestined? Impossible."  
"There's only one way to find out," Ken pointed out and handed her the digi-egg.  
She held it in her hands and frowned. Is it possible?  
Suddenly, the egg glowed and soon a small Digimon appeared in her arms. It looked somewhat like a small tan dog, only with long ears that looked like a rabbits on either side of its head. It had a lightening bolt scar, black beady eyes, a small mane of fluffy blue hair and its tail was like a twig with a poofy end the same color as its mane. "Hello," she said with a smile. "I'm Risimon."  
Yolei stroked her ears. "They're so soft!"  
Kari stroked her other ear. "Oh! She's so cute!"  
Ken looked off to the horizon. "The sun's setting. We'd better be leaving."  
  
  
******"Hey Ken?" T.K. asked once they returned to the Real World in the computer room.   
"What?" Ken asked.  
T.K. gave him a thumbs-up sign. "You're welcome to join us DigiDestined. Wouldn't want Aleida to be bored!"  
Ken grinned. "Thanks a lot."  
"You going to be okay Aleida?" Kari asked.  
"I'll walk her home," Ken offered. "Do you mind?"  
Aleida was staring at the floor, but nodded. As they walked down the street, the sun had disappeared and it was dark. Aleida still didn't notice.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked. "Usually you can't go through two minutes without talking!"  
"I can't be a DigiDestined," she said flatly.  
He frowned. "Why?"  
She was silent for another moment. "Its...its...personal."  
"But we always tell each other everything," he said.  
She glared at him. "That's funny, I can't remember you saying that you were the Digimon Emperor!"  
He blushed. She hurried on ahead and up the front walk of her house.  
"Please Aleida!" He called after her. "Tell me!"  
She paused for a moment, but hurried inside.  
Her mother was waiting for her. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a French hat, a purple shirt, and a black skirt. "Where have you been? I was so worried?"  
"Sorry mom," Aleida said. "Soccer practice lasted longer than usual. Can I spend the night at Ken's?"  
"Do you promise never to do that again?"  
"Yes," Aleida said. "May I?"  
"Sure, but come home first thing in the morning. Oh, by the way. That's a nice stuffed animal."  
"Thanks," Aleida said and hurried into her room. She laid Risimon on her bed and turned to start packing.  
"I don't get it," Risimon admitted. "Why do you want to spend the night at Ken's house?"  
Aleida paused for a moment. "Let's just say the Digimon Empress may not be gone..."  
Risimon placed a paw on her hand. "I'm coming with you."  
After Aleida bid her mother good-bye, she hurried down the street. She didn't know where exactly she was going, but as long as it was far from home...and the other DigiDestined. I can't face them again...not after what I almost did.  
"Do you think I'm a bother?" Risimon asked.  
Aleida looked down at her and wore a small smile. "Of course not! I could really use the company. I have a feeling I'll need it more than anything..."  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Destiny Revealed

Once the school bell rang, Yolie hurried towards the computer room. Every other day, she and the other Digi-Destined would travel to the Digital World. Since Ken was no longer the Digimon Emperor, the kids were more comfortable about traveling. Lady Sinister had been a problem, but the kids were certain that she was gone for good.  
"Hey Yolie!" Davis called as he hurried down the stairs. On the second to last step he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Stupid step!" He snarled as he got up.  
Yolie tried to cover a giggle. Every day Davis tripped on the same step!  
"Its not funny!" He growled.  
"Where are the others?" Yolie asked as she pointed to the empty computer room. "Aren't we going to the Digital World?"  
Davis shook his head. "Nope. We're going to have a meeting at the park instead."  
Yolie frowned. "How come you know and I don't?"  
Davis looked proud of himself. "Because I pay attention!"  
"Is Ken coming?" Yolie asked as she followed Davis outside.  
"That I know of."  
  
  
  
******Ken smiled as his friend Jay Jay danced for joy in the hallway after school. "I can't wait to get out of this stuffy uniform! Are you going to soccer practice?"   
Ken rose an eyebrow. "That was today?"  
Jay Jay nodded. "Its last minute I know. Coach won't get mad if some don't show up. Well, are you comin'?"  
Ken shook his head. "Sorry, but I have other plans."  
"Oh, okay, I'll make an excuse for you."  
Ken sighed in exasperation. "The last time you did that you said my goldfish died and I was holding a furneal for it! Just tell him I have other plans okay?"  
"Whatever you say," Jay Jay said.  
Ken shook his head wryly as he walked out of the school. It was a beautiful day outside. I wonder if Aleida will be there, Ken briefly wondered. At this, he paused and looked all around him at the busy streets of Tokyo. I sure haven't seen Aleida for a while...I hope she's okay. Why didn't she want to be a Digi-Destined? He knew his best friend pretty well, but her refusal was still a mystery to him.  
"Ken Ichijouji!" A familiar voice demanded behind him. "Might I have a word with you?"  
Ken slowly turned to see Aleida's mother. She had her hands on her hips and she looked very angry. "What kind of sleepover lasts for 3 days?!"  
"Huh?" He asked in confusion. "I'm sorry Mrs. Katomi, but I haven't a clue what you're talking about."  
"I know you two are best friends, but this is going too far!"  
Ken struggled to be polite. "Aleida didn't spend the night at my house. In fact, I haven't seen her in three days!"  
Mrs. Katomi's anger left in an instant. "You haven't seen her?"  
Ken nodded.  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "Then that must mean...She's run away!"  
  
  
******"We're camping?!" Willis's older sister exclaimed. "That's great!"  
Willis looked just the opposite. Speak for yourself! "Mom," he said trying to talk some sense into her. "Why are we going camping in the fall? Its cold!"  
His mother wasn't falling for it. "Perhaps this way you can make some real friends and not spend all your time with stuffed animals."  
Willis blushed. He knew the stuffed animals she was refering to were his twin digimon Lopmon and Terriermon, but he didn't bother to correct her. He knew that if he tried, she'd insist he had been playing too many video games.  
"You might as well pack," his mother said. "We leave in two hours."  
Willis stamped down the hall in anger into his room.  
"Hey Willis," his sister called from the doorway. "You'd better get a bigger suitcase."  
He was puzzled. "What for?"  
"We wouldn't want your precious toys crushed!"  
He blushed and threw his pillow at her.  
  
  
******Kyoto at last! Aleida thought as she continued to walk down the street. She wore her hair down and put a gray snow hat on top. She also had a dark orange shirt and a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. She even had a pair of gray shorts. She was aching to put her hair up in the traditional ponytails, but she couldn't risk it. It had been 3 days since she lied to her mom about spending the night at Ken's house. She felt guilty about that, but at least no one would bother her about joining the Digi-Destined.   
"Do you know where to go from here?" Her digimon Risimon asked from her perch on her shoulder.  
Aleida glared at her. "If you keep talking, I'll put you pack in the backpack!"  
Risimon cringed as Aleida approached the crosswalk.  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."  
A little blonde haired girl eyed them suspiously and tugged on her mother's hand. "Mommy! That girl talked to her toy and it talked back!"  
Aleida froze. Oh no! I hope her mother doesn't believe her!  
"Nonsense," her mother said, trying to calm her down. "You know that toys can't talk." She chuckled and looked at Aleida. "Please excuse her, she tends to tell tall tales."  
Aleida forced a smile. "No problem."  
Her heart leaped for joy as the walk sign indicated that it was okay to cross. As she crossed she heard the little girl crying. "I'm not lying Mommy! It did talk! It did!"  
Aleida glared at Risimon who smiled nervously. "Oops!"  
  
  
******"Hey! Ken!" Davis exclaimed as he saw him finally arrive for the meeting. He paused as he noticed how distrubed Ken looked. "Are you all right? You look like you lost your best friend."  
Ken sighed. "Its quite possible."  
"What are you talking about?" T.K. asked.  
"I just spoke with Aleida's mother, and she says she hasn't seen her. The last time she saw her was 3 days ago when we broke the spell Lady Sinister put her in."  
"Hmm," T.K. said thoughtfully. "You walked her home right?"  
Ken nodded.  
"Well? What was she like? Was she acting strange?"  
"She was now that you mention it," Ken admitted. "She told me that she didn't want to be a member of the team. She seemed really scared about the whole thing."  
"She doesn't want to be a Digi-Destined?" Kari asked in confusion. "What for?"  
Ken shrugged. "I wish I knew. She wouldn't tell me because it seemed too personal to her."  
"I guess we never stopped to think what effect it had on her," Cody mused as he sat in front of the tree.  
"What are you talking about Cody?" Ken asked.  
"Well, maybe being the Digimon Emperess made her feel insecure," Cody pointed out. "She felt that she was a danger to us all, perhaps even to herself."  
"But we broke the spell---" Davis started.  
"No Davis," Ken interrupted sternly. "She broke it herself."  
The others gasped. "She did?"  
He nodded firmly. "I was there. Come on."  
"Where are we going?" Davis asked.  
"We've got the to tell the others," he said. "We'd better find her and soon."  
"What?"  
Ken didn't answer because even he didn't know himself! I don't know why I feel so pressured to find her. Could it be that I have some connection to her?  
  
  
******Willis covered his ears as his family started singing camp songs in the car. Unfortunately for him, he was sitting next to his sister who sang the loudest...as well as the worst. This is definately the worst part!  
Lopmon and Terriermon was sitting in a duffel bag at his feet. Lopmon noticed what was doing on. "I don't think Willis likes his family," he whispered to his twin.  
"Its not that," Terriermon insisted. "He just hates their singing."  
When they finally finished, Willis got out his lap top computer that was similiar to Izzy's.  
"What are you doing?" His sister asked as she looked over his shoulder.  
"Emailing Izzy," he said in irritation. "You mind?"  
"Man are you grumpy!" She remarked, but turned away.  
Willis sighed in relief and opened up his email account. He had one message from Izzy and opened it.  
  
Greetings old friend. I'm afraid that I do not have good news to report. A friend of ours, Aleida Katomi, has run away. The reason why we must find her soon is because just recently, she was turned evil by Lady Sinister. We're afraid that she will now hunt Aleida down and continue on with her evil plans. The others believe that Lady Sinister is dead, but I honestly think otherwise. Evil never dies so easily. She was last seen in Kyoto which is in your general area, so please an eye out for her.   
  
Your Friend,  
Izzy Izumi   
  
  
  
Hmm, Willis thought to himself. Why does that name sound so familiar?  
  
  
******Katra Katomi sat on her bed and stared at her digivice. It was glowing again. What's going on? Why is it reacting? I can't help but feel that Aleida needs my help...but why? She put it in her pocket and got her shoes on. I'll have to ask Ken. He might know what's up. She left a note on the table for her Dad and hurried out the door. She appeared normal to anyone. She had chocolate brown eyes, basic jeans, a red shirt with a heart in the center and a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath. The only different thing about her was her hair. It was short ice-blue and was pulled into one pony-tail on one side of her head. She guessed that Ken was in the soccer field for practice. She found one of his friends Jay Jay who had short spiky red hair.  
"Is Ken here?" She asked short of breath.  
"Nope," Jay Jay said as he held the ball in his hands. "He said he had other plans.""Thanks," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. She headed for the park. Why don't boy's just stay in one place? She looked around, but couldn't see him. Her fists shook in frustration. Her friend could be in danger and she needed to know for sure! "Darn you Ken!' She yelled to no one in particular.  
"So what did I do now?"  
She blushed and turned to see Ken standing behind her! She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that," she said, still red.  
"Its okay," he assured her. "Did you want to see me for something?"  
She plopped down on a bench and sighed as he sat by her side. She took out her digivice and looked at it.  
Ken gasped. "You have one? Then that means---"  
"I'm a DigiDestined?" Katra asked softly. "Yes. My Digivice has been acting strangely lately. Have you other DigiDestined been having the same problem?"  
He frowned. "How did you know I was a DigiDestined?"  
"Aleida told me."  
"You know her?" Ken asked in surprise.  
Katra nodded. "She's my cousin."  
"But how---"  
"There's no time for this!" She cut him off. "I keep feeling like Aleida needs my help and I need to know if she's all right. You see her more often than I do."  
"Well, she's run away." He paused. "Wait a second...you mean you can sense whenever Aleida is in trouble?"  
Katra nodded.  
Ken stood up. "There's a meeting at Izzy's house. I think you should attend it."  
  
  
******"Willis?" Lopmon asked as he walked by his side in the forest. "Where are we going?"  
"I'm not sure," Willis admitted. "But we need to find that lost DigiDestined."  
"What is she doesn't want to be found?" Terriermon asked as he relaxed in his arms.  
Willis paused and looked off to the distance. "She does. I should know. I've been alone for so long---"  
Lopmon's ear's pricked. "I hear something..."  
Suddenly, Aleida burst through the bushes with Risimon at her heels. In the distance, a tiny ball of light was following. She was concentrating on it, and she accidentally ran into Willis. She fell backwards to the ground.  
"You all right?" Willis asked as he helped her to her feet.  
"Yeah," she said as she dusted dirt off her pants. "Sorry about that. I guess I didn't see it."  
Terriermon circled around Risimon. "You're a digimon aren't you?"  
Willis glanced at Aleida suspiously. "You're a DigiDestined aren't you?"  
Aleida turned red.  
"You're Aleida Katomi aren't you?" He asked. She didn't answer, but he expression gave it away. "The others are worried about you."  
To his surprise she folded her arms and frowned bitterly. "So? I don't care what they say! I'm not going back!"  
"Why did you run away?"  
She calmed down and looked away. "Its rather personal..."  
"I know how you feel," he said softly and took a seat on the ground. He patted the ground beside him and she sat down. "When I was younger, I was always alone. I was a genius, but that didn't make up for my lack of friends. I only had Lopmon and Terriermon for company. I wanted more friends so I created a digimon on the internet. It turned evil and soon I went to Izzy and the others for help."  
"I heard this story before," Aleida remarked throughfully. "You're Willis aren't you?"  
He nodded. "After it was destroyed, I thought it was over. But somehow the virus tracked me down and took Lopmon away from me."   
At this, Lopmon curled into his lap. "Its okay now Willis. I'm here."  
Willis smiled and stratched behind his ear. "I know, and I'm glad. I then realized that running away only made things worse. If I had looked for help, I wouldn't have been so alone."  
Aleida stood up and walked a short distance away. "You may be right, but this is the only way I can break free."  
Willis followed her. "Free of what?"  
Aleida shivered. "This girl comes into my dreams. Her message is always the same." She closed her eyes and seemed to relive the dream. A girl her age had her hands clasped in a pray posistion as though pleading with her. Everything was black, except for her eyes which were as green as Aleida's.  
"What was her message?" Willis asked with curious interest.  
Aleida opened her eyes, the dream vanished. "You must remember who you are."  
"And what would the princess do?" A high voice demanded. Willis was surprised to see the ball of light circling her. Aleida blushed and glared at it. "Would she run away? I think not!" The ball finally stopped and the light faded to reveal a fairy with spiky black hair, and a tattered red belly tank top and a matching knee-length skirt. She rolled her keen green eyes. "Some Princess!   
Aleida continued to glare at her. "I told you I'm not a Princess!"  
The fairy sighed. "And I told you that you don't remember!"  
Willis leaned to whisper in Aleida's ear. "Is that what you were running away from?"  
Aleida nodded and rubbed her forehead as though she was getting a headache. "Yep, she won't leave me alone!"  
The fairy nodded at Willis and turned to bow to him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dani, personal attendant of Princess Latrina and sent to awaken her."  
Aleida groaned. "She's really dreaming!"  
Dani glared at her. "Of course, her highness told me that she wouldn't remember but I wasn't expecting this! I'll need to get paid more when this is all over! I have a feeling this will be harder than I thought!"  
  
  
******Ken knocked on Izzy's door and waited.  
"You know, I really don't think I should be here," Katra said nervously. "I'm not really a social girl..."  
"Nonsense," Ken assured her. "We'll need your help."  
The door opened and Izzy poked his head out. "Oh hi Ken, who's your friend?"  
"This is Katra, Aleida's cousin. She wants to help."  
Izzy smiled. "That's great! Why don't you come in?"  
"Thank you," Ken said politely as he entered, Katra reluctantly trailed behind. "Everyone, this is Katra."  
Kari smiled. "I know you, you're Aleida's cousin right?"  
Katra nodded. She jumped as she heard a high wail pierced the air. She turned to see a boy with brown spiky hair sitting on the floor crying waterfalls. "Why did she run away?"  
"That is Davis," Ken said as he followed her gaze. "He's braver than he looks."  
"Hmm," Yolei remarked as she checked the internet. "Someone's sent us an email. Its not from Aleida though..."  
"Who sent it?" Kari asked as she looked over her shoulder.  
"Its says: Long live the Digimon Empress. It was sent from the Digital World."  
Ken frowned. "It has to be Lady Sinister and she's kidnapped Aleida again!"  
"Huh?" Cody asked. "But she's dead."  
Ken shook his head. "I can sense her."  
"What are we waiting for?" T.K. demanded. "We've got to go to the Digital World and stop her!"  
"Not so fast," Izzy said calmly.  
"But we need to stop Lady Sinister before she's started something!" T.K. protested.  
"Trust me T.K., if she has a plan in mind, she's all ready started it," Izzy pointed out. "Still, a few of us can go, but the others will stay here and look for Aleida. Any volunteers to go to the Digital World?"  
Ken placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Davis, Katra and I will go."  
"Is she a DigiDestined?" Izzy asked looking her over.  
Ken nodded. "She has a Digivice."  
Suddenly, a boy with red spiky hair cut similar to Joe Kido's ran to Izzy's side. He clasped his hands together in a pleading posistion. "I want to go too!"  
Izzy sighed. "Sorry, you can't." He pulled his Digivice from his pocket. "You need to have one of these."  
The boy frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Why can't I have one? Is it because I'm not a good enough cousin for you?!"  
"I'm sorry Carson. I didn't make the rules."  
"Izzy, who's this?" Davis asked.  
"Oh, this is my cousin Carson from America," Izzy introduced. "He's staying here with my family until his family finds a home. Now that that's done, the rest of us can leave to look for Aleida."  
"We should go interview her mom first," Kari suggested.  
"Good idea," Izzy said. "Now Carson, you stay here and make up an excuse if we don't get back on time."  
Carson leaned against the wall, scowling. "Whatever!" He frowned as he watched Ken, Katra, and Davis fiddle around with the computer. His eyes widened as they were suddenly sucked into the screen. He quickly frowned once again. That's not fair! Why must they have all the fun? He appraoched the computer with his hands on his hips and cocked his head curiously. I wonder where the Digital World is anyway... He stamped his foot in anger. "I wanna go!"  
Suddenly, the computer started to glow. He started to back away in surprise. "On second thought...I don't wanna go!"  
Before he could leave the room, a ball of light shot from the computer towards him and bounced off his forehead. Surprised, he fell to the floor. "What was that?!" He yelped as he stood up. The ball of light had settled on the computer desk next to the computer. The light faded to reveal a Digivice. Carson slowly approached it curiously. "Is that what I think it is?" He then grinned and picked it up and cuddled it. "Yes! I got one too!"  
  
  
******Katra led the way through the forest of the Digital World. She suddenly stopped and looked around warily.   
"Is something wrong?" Ken asked.  
"Someone's coming this way..."  
"Hey guys! Wait up for me!" A voice called out.  
The three froze. It couldn't be! Unfortunately it was. Carson ran up to their side with a strange snake-like digimon on his shoulders. He proudly showed them his new digivice. "Check it out! I got one too!"  
Ken placed a hand on his head as though he had a headache and groaned. "Who isn't a DigiDestined these days?!"  
Katra grabbed Carson by his collar and pulled him close. "Do you think this is some sort of game?"  
He laughed nervously. "Well, no---"  
"Good," she said coolly as she pushed him away. "This is real. Get used to it."  
She turned on her heel and continued to walk as though they had not been interrupted.  
"Her parents must be army drill sergents," Davis whispered to Ken, who struggled to hold back a smile.  
  
  
******"I hope you don't mind us asking questions," T.K. said as Mrs. Katomi offered them a seat at the table.  
"Its all right," she said, holding back tears. "I only hope that my information proves useful. Where should I start?"  
"At the beginning," Kari said. "During her childhood."  
"When I first went to adopt Aleida---"  
"Excuse me for interrupting," T.K. said politely. "You adopted Aleida?"  
Mrs. Katomi nodded. "I adopted her when she was six. When I first met her, she was so quiet. The other children either feared of hated her, all because of this strange scar she had on her left hand."  
"Aleida has a scar?" T.K. asked. "Could you draw it for us?"  
She nodded and left to get a piece of paper and a pencil. She drew a brief sketch. It was a small vertical line a wavy line underneath followed by two more vertical lines. T.K. and Kari glanced at each other. Both recognized it as the mark Lady Sinister had given Aleida when she was the Digimon Empress and to Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor.  
"I soon discovered that she had the ability to blow objects away," Mrs. Katomi went on, oblivious to Kari's surprise. "Before she started school, I gave her some special gloves to prevent her from using her strange new power. For many years, nothing was wrong. But lately, every now and then her scar would ache. After that, she busied herself with activities. If she had a problem, she certainly didn't tell me. Three days ago, she didn't return until after dark, saying that soccer practice had lasted longer than usual. She then asked if she could spend the night at Ken's house. That was the last time I saw her."  
She then burst into tears. T.K. patted her shoulder reassuringly and handed her a tissue. "Thank you Mrs. Katomi. You've proved to be most helpful."  
Once they stepped outside, Kari tapped her chin in thought. "Why would Aleida avoid her own mother?"  
T.K. sighed. "I have a feeling that we all want to know that Kari...come on, lets see what the others have found."  
I need your help, a strange voice said. Kari paused for a moment to make sure she was really hearing it. Go to the Digital World. Our moment of truth has arrived.  
T.K. stopped to see that Kari wasn't following. "Are you all right?"  
She had a dazed look on her face as though she was awaking up from a daydream. "I just felt a strange feeling that we're needed in the Digital World..."  
  
  
  
******Willis had brought Aleida back to his campsite, saying that she was a friend he'd just met. His family welcomed her with open arms and invited her to stay for dinner. Willis's sister quickly noticed that Aleida had a "stuffed animal," and said how much cuter her's was compared to Willis's. Aleida had to hide a smile as Willis blushed.   
That night, she stood by Walden Lake alone. Risimon was swapping ghost stories with Terriermon and Lopmon. She gazed out at the water which reflected the full moon. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, relaxing. She got down on her knees and gently placed a finger in the cool water, watching the ripples that started to grow. Willis has a point, she admitted. What do I hope to accomplish? I miss my mom, by now she's on to me. She arose and faced the lake and stretched her arms out wide. "I need to face my fear and destroy it once and for all!" She paused. "But how?"  
"This is where I come in," a voice said softly behind her.  
Aleida whirled around to see a young woman about 5 inches taller than her. She had hair the same color as Aleida's and the same green eyes. Her hair was up in meatballs which bore the Crest of Loyalty. She had a tank dress than ended out poofy as a tutu and white gloves that went up as high as Kari's. She even had wings on her dress.  
Aleida gasped and took a step backward. "Its you again! But...you're real!"  
The woman smiled and gently took her hands into her own. "Yes and no."  
"I don't understand..."  
"I am only a figment of the past," the woman said.  
"Why are you here?" Aleida asked. "Why have you been calling me in my dreams?"  
The woman giggled. "You're still as curious as a kitten. The Digital World needs your help."  
"Mine? But why can't you help?"  
"Because I do not truely exist, but I live in you."  
Aleida paled. "Then...you...are me?"  
The woman nodded. "Come, you must fufill your destiny and learn of your true past."  
  
  
******Katra suddenly shivered.  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, surprised to feel her tremble.  
"Something is not right here!" She said. Before she could say more, long vines shot up from the ground and snaked around her arms and legs.   
"Katra!"  
She gritted her teeth as she struggled against the vines. "Stay back! Or they'll get you too!"  
At that moment, a black hole appeared underneath her and pulled her down, covering her up. Ken stared in shock. "She...disappeared."  
Carson started to cry. "I wanna go home!"  
"Where did she go?" Davis asked.  
"You're friend is over here if you wish to see her one last time!" A familiar voice called out.  
"There!" Ken exclaimed as he pointed north. "It coming from over there! Come on guys!" He took off with Carson and Davis on his heels. They came out to a clearing, the same one that Ken had lured Davis into a trap after their soccer match when he was Digimon Emperor. "Where is she?"  
"Up there!" Davis pointed up ahead. On the narrow ledge that Ken had used the Bakemon to pose as Davis's friends. She seemed unharmed, but unconcious.  
"Who are you?" He asked, looking around who had led them here. "No more games!"  
"You DigiDestined are no fun," the voice said sadly. "But if you insist."  
A sudden cloud of smoke appeared on the narrow ledge, which quickly evaporated to reveal the last person Ken wanted to see again.   
"Lady Sinister?!" Ken gasped as he stepped back.  
She smiled deviously. "The one and only. Like the new look?" She gestured to her red cape and eye patch covering her left eye. "I have Aleida to thank for that. I must admit, I was hoping to see her again. Its a shame she's too scared."  
"If she's scared, then its all because of you!"  
Ken turned to see Kari and T.K. running up to him.  
T.K. rose a questioning eyebrow at Carson. "What are you doing here?!"  
Carson showed him his Digivice. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Kari felt like we needed to be here."  
"Oh," Carson said. "Is she by any chance a Jedi Knight?"  
T.K. shook his head, then cocked his head. "What is a Jedi Knight anyway?"  
"Perpare to meet your doom DigiDestined!" Lady Sinister said as she held up one arm. Smoke started to form in the palm of her hand. "You're no match for my power! Smoke Surround!"  
She hurled the ball of smoke at them, enveloping them in a large cloud of smoke.  
"I can't see a thing!" Carson wailed. "No fair!"  
"My goggles!" Davis exclaimed. "Where are my goggles!?"  
"Ow!" Ken exclaimed. "Who kicked me?"  
"Sorry Ken," Kari said. "I can't see where I'm going."  
"Well, be more careful then!"  
"Where's my hat?" T.K. asked.  
Lady Sinister rolled her eyes. "This is just too easy!"  
"This ends here and now!"  
She moved her gaze to see Aleida staring at her defiantly. The cloud evaporated and the others saw her.  
"Aleida!" Lady Sinister said in surprise. "How good of you to join the party. I have a little present for you." She raised both hands in the air, a tiny flame of fire ignited out of thin air. "Sorry I couldn't wrap it! Fire Blast!"  
"Aleida!" Ken exclaimed as it hurled at her. "Look out!"  
She only had time to take a step backward before the flames surrounded her and started to approach. Her winter hat disappeared in the flames.   
"Fairy Magic Destory!"   
The flames vanished and Dani rested on Aleida's shoulder. "Dani!" Aleida exclaimed in relief. "Boy am I glad to see you!"  
Dani grinned. "You're just saying that!" She glanced down at the ground and pointed. "Look! Its the Rod of Peace! Use it to transform!"  
"To what?" Aleida asked cautiously.  
"Never mind! Just do it!"  
Carson turned to look at his digimon who still was on shoulder. "Vipermon, have you ever heard of the Rod of Peace?"  
The digimon nodded. "Of course! Every digimon knows the story! It once belonged to the legendary Princess Latrina. She used it to keep the Digital World safe from all evil. She was defeated by Lady Sinister. No one knows whether she lived or died. Only the Princess can hold it, if you're not her, you instantly die."  
Ken gasped. "You...die?" He turned to see Aleida stooping to pick it up. He quickly held her back.  
"Ken!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"  
"I won't let you do this!" He said firmly.  
"Can't you see?" She asked in exasperation. "I am the Princess!"  
Ken paused. "What?!"  
Dani hovered in front of him. "You've got to let her do this! This is more important that you realize!"  
He let her go. "What if she's wrong?"  
Aleida looked him straight in the eye. "That's a chance I have to make."  
Ken bowed his head in thought. "Just in case you don't make it back..."  
He quickly put his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape and drew her in for a kiss.  
Davis frowned. "Darn! He beat me to it!"  
Carson rolled his eyes. "I hate love stories!"  
Ken finally pulled away and ran a hand through her long hair. "Good luck."  
She nodded and turned away and started to pick it up. Lady Sinister grinned. "Not so fast..."  
Suddenly, Aleida dropped to her knees with a cry of pain. She held her left had to her chest as though it was mortally wounded. Ken knelt down beside her. "Take off you glove so I can see what's wrong."  
She slowly took it off. Ken gasped as he saw the scar. "No! It can't be!"  
Lady Sinister laughed evilly. "You really think you can beat me? You won fairly last time, but I'm not about to let that happen again! You might as well surrender! I control you!"  
Aleida shivered uncontrollably.   
Ken took her hand in his. "She's wrong," he said firmly. "She can't control your spirit and love for life. Even when you were the Digimon Empress you broke her control! You can do it again!"  
Aleida looked confused. "But she's right---"  
"No she isn't!" He growled and pulled her closer. "Listen to me Aleida! You're more powerful than I am! You can do things that I can't! I look up to you!"  
Aleida was in shock. "Ken..."  
"Do this for me, for the Digital World," he continued. "You can't give up on us!"  
She paused for a moment then firmly nodded. "I'll give it my best try."  
It was then that Dani felt the presence of someone from the past. She shivered. "Is it just me or has it suddenly gotten cold?"  
A wind started to pick up. Ken raised an arm to block the sand from getting into his eyes. "Hurry Aleida! Use the Rod of Peace!"  
Aleida snatched it and held it up in the air over her head. "Princess of Harmony return!"  
She was suddenly enveloped in a golden bubble. Aleida felt frightened, then felt calm. Why do I feel like I've done this before? She felt herself grow taller and her hair longer. I'm turning into that woman from my dream! She realized. The bubble disappeared and she stood and faced Lady Sinister, the Rod of Peace in her hands. Katra groaned and looked up to see Aleida, who was now Princess Latrina. Why does this look familiar?  
Kari eyed Latrina curiously. This reminds me of something...  
Davis seemed in love. Dani rose an eyebrow at him. "Get over it buddy! She's all ready been taken."  
Davis looked disappointed. "Figures."  
Latrina looked at Katra and Kari with a smile. "Seila, Annika...Its good to see old friends." She held out her hand and two pendants appeared. One bore Kari's Crest of Light and Katra's Crest of Truth. "Take these." She threw them to their owners and it landed around their necks and started to glow. Both girls were lifted up off the ground and surrounded by their own golden bubble.  
Ken turned to face Dani. "Can you please explain what's going on?"  
Dani pointed to the bubble Katra was in. It suddenly burst. Katra had on black and yellow battle armor with her crest on it, two belts, one had a scabbard and she drew a long sword that had her crest on it as well. She had on a marron body suit and black boots that went way past her knee and a royal blue cape. Her green hair was as long as Latrina's and held back from her face by a red headband. "Katra is really Princess Selia, the Protector of Justice." She then turned to point at Kari. She had spiky bangs, a circlet on her forhead and her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a modest dress with pleated sleeves and a wide sash of cloth in place of a belt. "Kari is really Princess Annika, Protector of Peace."  
Latrina turned to see Ken and wore a relieved smile. "Knearo! Its great to see you! We can talk later. You must take the others to safety."  
Ken bowed. "My name is not Knearo, its Ken. I don't mean to sound rude, but why can't I help?"  
She lowered her eyes as though still witnessing a bad nightnare. "I lost you once. I'm not about to do that again. Please do as I ask."  
Selia and Annika approached Latrina. She looked at them. "Let's finish this once and for all!"  
Lady Sinister folded her arms and looked bored. "Can't you just admit that you don't stand a chance? The problem with you good guys is that you aren't willing to make sacrifices. Observe!" She lifted one hand and hurled Lightening past them. "Lightening Strike!"  
Latrina turned to see Ken square in its path. She leaped in the air and held him in arms as she protected him from the danger. Ken watched in admiration as she took the blow for him. She really is Aleida, he thought. She's always willing to protect others, despite the results. She moaned softly and struggled to stand up, weaving a little.  
Lady Sinister smirked. "My point exactally."  
Selia glared at her. "No one makes fun of my Lady!' She jumped high in the air and drew her sword, pointing it at Lady Sinister. The blade started to glow. "Justice Revolution!"  
Annika followed suit and gather a ball of energy in her hands. "Orb of Fate!"  
Latrina held her rod in air. "Rod of Peace Activate!"  
Lady Sinister held out her hands and blocked both moves. "Hah! You think that will stop me?"  
The three regrouped, looking wary. "None of our best attacks are working just like last time!" Selia said in frustration. "What's Plan B?"  
Latrina pondered. "Only the Sword of Destiny can stop her now."  
Annika looked at Latrina with sympathy. "But it was destroyed by Keanna...wasn't it?"  
Suddenly, a flash of light twinkled in the horizon. Everyone turned to see a young girl in her late teens flying towards them. Her shoulder-length spiked black hair was whipping in the wind as well as maroon cape. She had a purple belly shirt with three quarter inch sleeves and matching mini skirt, a sword in its scabbard, and knee length boots. Her green eyes were narrowed at Lady Sinister. Ken was surprised at how his heart leaped to see her. Why would I do that? I don't even know who she is?! Still...she seems awfully familiar...  
Lady Sinister was delighted. "What a pleasant surprise! Keanna!" She triumphantly pointed at Latrina. Selia and Annkia instinctively stood in front of her. "Finish them off!"  
Keanna folded her arms and glared at Lady Sinister. "You're going down Lady here and now!"  
"You wouldn't!" Lady Sinister said in alarm. "You're on my side...aren't you?"  
Keanna drew her sword and lunged at her. "Destiny Destroyer!  
Lady Sinister was too surprised to move, giving Keanna the advantage. She plunged it deep into her chest. Lady Sinister screamed in anguish as she suddenly dissolved into thin air. She turned to face Latrina and jumped off the cliff edge. Annika and Selia closed around Latrina as she approached them. Annika glanced warily at Latrina. What will the Princess do? Selia glared at Keanna. What's her deal? Why did she help us?  
Keanna paused uncertainly when she came within a meter of them.   
"Its all right," Latrina said softly to her friends. "I know what I'm doing."  
Selia reluctantly stepped aside as well as Annika. Latrina walked towards Keanna and stopped within a few inches. Keanna curtesyed. Latrina smiled and when she arose, she hugged her. Annika and Selia gasped.  
"Thanks for giving me a second chance," Keanna said as she cried.  
Latrina smiled and stroked her hair. "Mothers are always willing to give a second chance and then some."   
Ken was surprised, but also strangely dismayed. "She's a mother?"  
Dani nodded. "The Aleida you see now is from the future."  
Keanna wiped away her tears and looked around. "Where's dad? I need to give him back his sword."  
Latrina turned to glance Ken. "I have a feeling that he's too young to handle one at the time!"  
Ken turned bright red. Davis had had enough. "First you're a Princess, now you're married to Ken! I demand an explaination!"  
"Sounds fair enough," Latrina admitted. She turned to see Dani at her side. "I'll need you to fill in the blanks Daniesha."  
The fairy bowed her head. "As you wish."  
"As a Princess, I had to balance out the evil and good forces of the Digital World."  
"I thought I recognized your voice!" T.K. exclaimed. "You're the same person who possessed Kari so you could tell us how we were chosen as the DigiDestined. How did you gain a body?"  
"You're right about my using Kari. She was the only DigiDestined among you early ones who I could contact. I'll explain later about gaining a body. During the early years of the Digital World, it was ruled seperately. Princess Selia ruled the Mountian area and Princess Annika ruled the Forest area. I ruled the Oceans. A friend of mine introduced me to Knearo, you know him as Ken. After becoming close friends, we eventually married. Through him, I gained the ability to help him govern over the other rulers. At times it was overwhelming, but we managed to pull through. We even had a girl and named her Keanna, which means 'little miracle.' When Keanna was about 18, Lady Sinister started to cause trouble for the Digital World. At one point she kidnapped her and turned her against us. She took the sword from Knearo that was the only way to stop Lady Sinister." Latrina paused to hold back tears. "We all did the best we could to stop her, but without the Sword of Destiny, we didn't stand a chance. Soon only Keanna, Daniesha, Lady Sinister and I survived. Once the battle was over, Lady Sinister left to claim her new kingdom, which was hardly a victory since everything was destoryed during the battle. I didn't notice that Keanna had stayed behind and was watching me mourn over Knearo's death. It was then that she realized what she had done...but it was far too late..." She wiped away her tears and smiled at Dani. "Then Daniesha suggested the idea of sending us all into the past. That way we could have a second chance. This time when we faced Lady Sinister, Keanna could make up for what she did."  
Dani nodded. "The plan was very risky. There was the possibility of Latrina and Knearo following in love, which would disrupt the future. Also some thing could happen to either of them." She then looked troubled. "To make matters worse...Lady Sinister found out."  
T.K. pondered on this. "So that's why she turned them evil, so they could hate each other."  
"It seemed that the opposite effect occured," Davis pointed out. "Instead of hating each other, they grew to care about each other."  
Carson looked rather uneasy. "What happens now? Aleida's mom is still waiting for her."  
Dani flew over to Keanna. "Here is where we must part. We await for you all in the future..." They slowly began to dissolve into thin air.  
Latrina suddenly faded away, turning back into Aleida. She moaned softly and fainted. Ken caught her. Selia and Annika also faded away, but didn't faint once they turned back into their original forms.   
Katra came up to her. "Is she going to be okay?"  
Ken nodded and held her in his arms like a groom would do to his bride. "It was too much for her."  
"I don't blame her," Kari admitted. "She recovered more memories of the past than Katra and I put together!"  
Katra softly stroked Aleida's hair. "She went through more than we did."  
  
  
******Aleida was so delighted to see her mom again. She didn't realize just how worried her mom had been and seriously had not meant to worry her. She vowed then and there to never do so again. That night she was sitting outside on the front step, staring at the stars. It reminded her of the night she met Princess Latrina. She still couldn't believe she was such an important a person in the past. She always thought she'd live a boring, but relatively normal life. She heard the front gate creak and looked up to see Ken.  
"May I join you?"  
She nodded, blushing slightly as she remembered what their future held for them.  
"Its great to see you home again. I bet you're mom was estatic."  
She nodded. "I think it'll take a while to build up the trust we once had. I now will think twice before telling her a lie." She looked uneasy. "Hey Ken...we're still friends right?"  
"Of course," he said, looking at her, surprised. "What made you think otherwise?"  
She sighed. "Well, what happened today was really weird. Its not every day that you find out that you're meant to marry your best friend!"  
"Yeah, that was little weird," Ken admitted. "But..." He held a flower he had picked from the Digital World in front of her face. "I actually look forward to the day."  
  
  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. The Final Battle, or is it?

I just thought I'd let you know that three years has passed since Comic 3. Now why I went from Aleida being a 7th grader to a 10th grader is beyond me! I just didn't want you (the reader) to be confused. From this comic on, there will be Japanese but don't worry, I'll include the translations. This is my least favorite comic to be honest (which is kinda sad because I wrote it!). But I'm sure that every author has a least favorite story they've written! Please bear with it!  
  
*We (Aleida/Aledaya) don't own the original characters, but we can sure manipulate them to our will!  
  
  
  
Risimon had been sleeping until she was suddenly kicked out of bed. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up to see Aleida tossing and turning from yet another bad nightmare. Without a moment's hesistion, she leaped back onto the bed. Muttering a quick apology, she bit Aleida's hand. This woke her up, once again throwing Risimon to the floor.  
Risimon scowled as she hopped into Aleida's lap. "Does this really have to happen every night?"  
Aleida wore a small smile as she stroked her tan fur. "I don't like it any more than you do."  
"You never told me what the dream was," Risimon said. "And I think you owe me an explaination."  
Aleida sighed and leaned up against the head board of her bed. "I keep seeing a battle, but in the air."  
"It must have been the Air Kingdom, "Risimon remarked.  
"What?"  
"It's ruled by Princess Kiara, well, she's a Queen now. Go on."  
"Anyway, she was fighting off some Digimon and then she turns to face me and says, 'Your highness! Why won't you fight?'"  
"And then?"  
Aleida lowered her head. "Then it all fades away."  
Risimon looked confused. "Then what makes you toss and turn?"  
At this, Aleida shivered as if from an unknown breeze. "Once she fades away, then everything goes black and sharp pain shoots throughout my entire body. During all of it, I hear voices that tell me I'm a failure as a Princess and that and that the battle was all because of me."  
Risimon frowned. "You don't believe those voices...do you?"  
Aleida groaned. "I don't know what to believe anymore. It's been three years since I figured out I was Princess Latrina. I was only in 7th grade then. Being a Sophmore leaves me very little time to be in the Digital World."  
Risimon licked her face, making Aleida giggled. "Just get some sleep. Tomorrow you can tell Ken about the dream."  
Aleida snuggled under the blankets. "Why? How would he understand?"  
"Genius's know everything," Risimon said with a smile.  
Aleida smirked. Or they would like to think so!  
  
  
******Don't get upset, Ken told himself as he walked to school. She probably has a good excuse. Anyway, just pretend nothings wrong.  
"Hey Ken!" Aleida called out. "Wait up for me!"  
He turned to see her running out of her house in a hurry. She probably hadn't had time to iron her school uniform because her clothes were slightly wrinkled. He paused and patiently waited with a frown.   
"Thanks," she muttered as she caught up.   
"Where were you last night?" He demanded, forgetting to pretend nothing was wrong.  
"Huh?"  
"Our date!" He snapped. "You weren't there! Again!"  
She blushed. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."  
He groaned. "You've said that at least four times!"  
"Three."  
"Whatever," he said. "What's gotten into you?"  
She was puzzled by his attitude. Ususally he was so calm. "Its none of your business Ichijouji."  
"I think you owe me an explaination."  
She briefly remembered Risimon had said the same thing as well as to tell Ken about the dream. I can't tell him about that. Not when he's in this mood.  
He sighed, starting to calm down. "I'm sorry, its just that..."  
She frowned as he eyed her strangely. "What? What is it?"  
"You don't look so good."  
She smirked sarcastically. "Yeah, I forgot to put my make-up on this morning."  
He shook his head. "You know that's not what I mean. What haven't you told me?"  
She was frightened by his expression. "Nothing."  
Before he could say another word, she hurried on ahead. He frowned. Something's wrong, and I need to find out what it is...  
  
  
******Ken was so lost in his thoughts that he barely made it to Algebra class on time. Aleida was sitting in the back row, but not in her usual seat. There wasn't any other place to sit but on the other side of the room. I bet she planned on that, he thought with a frown. Still, the teacher was right behind him and he hurried to his seat.  
"Good morning students," the teacher said in a nasal voice. "Today we are going to explore the exciting world of ratios."  
One student waved his hand wildly.  
"Yes Tori?"  
"I know all about those! We've got lots of radios at home!"  
The class snickered, but Ken noticed that Aleida wasn't laughing. Something had to be wrong, she was usually the first to laugh at any joke.  
The teacher sighed. "That was amusing Tori, but let's get serious."  
He turned to write on the chalkboard. Ken got his notes out and carefully paid attention to every word. He wasn't at all surprised that Aleida wasn't paying attention. She was sleeping, resting her head on her desk. The teacher didn't notice because the other students blocked his view of her. She knew that, and that's why she sat there.  
Minutes went by and Ken was so interested in learning that he soon fogot all about how weird Aleida was acting. He couldn't believe that others thought Algebra was stuff and nonsense. Wait until they find out how important it is in the future! He thought with a smile.   
Look at Aleida.  
He frowned. Was it his imagenation? Last he knew, the voice in his head wasn't a female one. He ignored it and continued on with his notes. This time the voice came harder.  
Look at her.  
He decided that he was just too worried about Aleida and his mind was playing tricks on his mind.  
If you don't look at her, you'll lose her.  
He was jarred to his senses. Could it be true? He wasn't willing to lose Aleida if he was wrong. He quickly looked and was glad he did. Aleida was coming in and out of focus. He recalled that was what happened to one that was being pulled between two different worlds. It looked like she was fighting it, sweat was breaking out on her face and her hands had curled into fists.  
He completely forgot about being in class and he stood up. "Aleida!"  
The class grew silent and Aleida was jerked to her senses. She shook her head as if to clear it.  
"Are you all right?" The teacher asked. "Do you want to go to see the nurse?"  
She nodded and shakily arose.  
"May I take her?" Ken asked the teacher.  
"Do you want help?' The teacher asked.  
Aleida quickly shook her head.   
Ken started forward, but the teacher stopped him. "You heard Katomi, she can go to the nurse's without help."  
But you didn't see what I just did! Ken thought desperately. Still, he had no choice but to sit back down at his desk. After that, he was in no mood to take notes. After class, I'm going to see what's going on. Whether she want to tell me or not.  
  
  
******The hallway was nice and warm, yet Aleida was shivering. What's happening to me? Nothing like this has ever happened. She remembered how Ken looked at her both a minute ago and in the morning. He knows something's wrong, maybe I should tell him...  
She heard someone cry and turned to see...herself! She was only about three, but Aleida was staring at her. The girl was crying, "I want my mommy! My real mommy!"  
Aleida quickly hurried on. She couldn't remember anything about her real mom, all she knew was that the more she thought about her, the more the scar hurt. Could it all be connected?Where did I get it anyway? A chill ran down her spine as she saw Lady Sinister's reflection in the glass of the trophy case. It's not possible! Keanna destroyed her once and for all. She walked on, not noticing how fast she was hurrying. I've got to go home. I need rest...that's all. All of this is because of my lack of sleep.  
  
  
******Once the bell rang, Ken was hurrying out when the teacher called him back. Not now! He thought in despair, still he turned back to the teacher's desk. "What is it?"  
"Why did you scream like that in class? What came over you?"  
"I noticed...uh...that Aleida didn't look so good," Ken said quickly, his eyes were on the hallway.  
"Well, next time please don't scream like that," the teacher said. "And furthermore---"  
"Please excuse me for interrupting," Ken said as politely as he could. "But I really must be on my way. I don't want to be late."  
"Oh, we'll just have to have our little talk at a later time. You are excused."  
Ken nodded his thanks and hurried out the door. By then, the hallway was cleared, but Ken's mind was far from school. He ran to the nurse's office. Nothing's happened for years, so why is it happening now? Is Aleida in trouble? He waited for the strange voice in his head to appear, but it didn't.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
Ken turned to see the nurse herself. "Has Aleida stopped by your office?"  
The nurse looked surprised. "No, is something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure," Ken admitted. "But thank you for your help."  
She watched him hurry off. "You're welcome...I guess..."  
Once he rounded the corner, he stopped. This is foolish, I'm running in circles! What's the point in running if I haven't a clue where she is?  
Don't deny the true you.  
Once again it was that strange voice in his head. What did it mean? She must have meant the future King inside him. He concentrated hard, surely he had a connection with Aleida. Sure enough, his instincts directed him outside. He ran out of the school, but no one was there. He blushed. Maybe I was wrong after all.  
You really are impossible to communicate with! The voice said in exasperation. Where have you lost her once before?  
He was slightly embarrassed by the voice's scolding tone, but he did give her question some consideration. Even though he had renewed his friendship with Aleida only a few years ago, he couldn't think of a time when he'd lost her. Suddenly, he remembered how Lady Sinister had appeared in the Real World and took her away...That's it! The park! He took off towards the park. Once he reached the area, he found her. He paled. She was fading inbetween two worlds again, only faster. She was on her knees, as if doubled up in pain. He stepped forward to help. "Aleida!"  
She turned to look at him, it looked as if it took a great effort to do so. "Please," she said in a weak voice as she struggled against an unknown force. "Help me..."  
As he reached out, a strong wind held him back. Aleida started to fade, but this time for good. Once she disappeared, the wind stopped. He was on his knees. He struck the ground with his fist. "Not again," he growled with rage. "Not again."  
  
  
******Once school was over, Ken went looking for Katra. She was talking to some friends of her's when Ken grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to a quiet place.  
"What's gotten into you?" She asked in surprise.  
He glared at her. "She's gone."  
"Who? Who's gone?"  
Ken frowned. "Didn't you feel it?"  
"Feel what?"  
"Aleida's pain."  
Katra paled. "What happened?"  
"I'm not completely sure myself, but all I know is that Aleida isn't in this world."  
Katra frowned. "Is she in the Digital World?"  
"Like I said so before, I don't know." He eyed her curiously. "You didn't feel this coming?"  
Katra shook her her. "I had no idea."  
He stratched his head in puzzlement. "But you felt something was wrong before our last battle with Lady Sinister."  
"I know, but it could be that something is blocking my mind communication with her," she looked warily at him. "How did you know?"  
"I believe I could explain that."  
They whirled around to see a girl about their age. She wore a school uniform similiar to their's, only it had three-quarter-inch sleeves, no bow but a sash and the colors were ice-blue and black. She also wore matching laced boots that went up to her knees. Her long purple-pink hair was put up in meatballs.  
Ken pointed to her in shock. "It was you! You were the one who warned me!"  
She nodded. "I thought it was better to communicate in person rather than through your mind." She turned to Katra and smiled. "I'm sorry, your highness, but it'll take me a while to get used to your blue hair."  
Katra stared at her shrewdly. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
The girl laughed. "You were always a poor lier Princess Selia." Ken and Katra gasped. The girl smiled and curtesyed. "Please pardon my rudeness. My name is Kiara Komakana, but I'm also Princess Kiara of the Air Kingdom."  
Ken frowned. "Aleida never said anything about an Air Kingdom."  
"That's because she doesn't remember much," Kiara explained. "For her safety as well as the future's, she was only allowed to remember certain things."  
"Do you know where Aleida is?" Ken asked. "And how do you remember things Katra, Kari, and Aleida can't?"  
"I don't fully know where she is," Kiara said. "I can't tell you why I remember things the others can't. I've been forbidden to tell. We must get the DigiDestined together, even the old ones. She'll need all the help she can get."  
  
  
******Aleida felt numb when she came to. She was floating in some dark abyss where her surroundings were as liquidly and unsteady as water in a stream. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to remain stable. Where am I? What's going on?  
"Once again we meet, your highness."  
Before Aleida could ask who said that, Lady Sinister appeared. Aleida gasped in horror. Lady Sinister was a spirit, but somehow she managed to bring her here to this place. She smirked at Aleida. "I was really surprised I managed to bring you here. It took about a week in your time. I must admit you were almost successful in fighting my control completely. Yet, I've been patient, I always have. I've just been waiting to regain my strength."  
"But...Keanna killed you..."  
Lady Sinister smiled. "But no one can kill your spirit."  
"What do you want?" Aleida asked.  
"I've been waiting for my chance to strike at you when your little friends weren't around and that includes your boyfriend too. Also, the beauty of this plan is that no one can reach you here."  
"You shouldn't underestimate us DigiDestined," Aleida said, trying to avoid that upcoming battle.  
Lady Sinister laughed. "I'd like to see them try to get here!" She drew forth a sword and tossed it to her. Aleida caught it, but the force of impact sent her flying head over heels. "I hope you remember how to use a sword. I'd be terribly disappointed if I destroyed you too quickly."  
Aleida managed to stand (or float) up. "I can assure you I don't intend to here, not when my future throne awaits me."  
Lady Sinister laughed. "You're reliving your past in a new way. If I killed you here and now, Princess Latrina would cease to exist and your lovely Prince would have to marry one of your other friends.'  
Aleida gritted her teeth. "That's not possible!"  
"In your case it will be!" Lady Sinister was, suddenly lunging at her with another sword.  
Aleida blocked it, but the force sent her flying back once again.  
Lady Sinister smiled. "Don't worry about the lack of gravity, you get used to it eventually."  
Aleida forced herself to remain upright, holding out her sword. She can upset the future if she kills me, but even if I die, I must never lose the light inside.  
  
  
******"That's not possible!" Davis exclaimed. "Are you sure that she's not in the Digital World? That's the only place she could possibly be!"  
"Well, the Dark Ocean is another world too," Kari pointed out. She gazed out the window forlornly. "I hope she'll be all right. I know how she must feel."  
"How?" Ken asked in puzzlement.  
"Because the same thing happened to her once," T.K. said. "She was fading in math class and having strange dreams."  
Kari frowned. "But I went to the Dark Ocean because the Subamon needed my help. One doesn't get pulled through time for no reason."  
"She's right," Kiara said as she concentrated on the computer screen. "There has to be a reason. Is everyone here?"  
"Yeah, except Matt---"  
"Sorry I'm late everyone," Matt said as he walked through the door. "My band was---" He looked at Kiara. "Holy Cow!"  
She turned to glare at him. "I'm not a cow thank you very much."  
He touched her hair. "This is some kind of wig isn't it?"  
She snatched it back. "Of course it isn't!"  
Matt laughed. "I feel sorry for then!"  
Tai broke up the fight. "Cut it out you two! We've got business to discuss!"  
"Earlier you said that you didn't fully know where she was," Kiara went on. "I've been scouting each and every world, but I haven't seen any trace of her."  
"I don't get it," Yolei said. "Why are you so concerned about finding Aleida? You don't even know her."  
"Actually I do," Kiara remarked with a smile. "I'm her cousin in this life as well as the future. The same goes for Katra."  
"Hold on a second," Matt said. "What's going on? And who is this nut?"  
Kiara glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you..."  
"What ya gonna do?" Matt taunted.  
"Oh please stop!" Tai groaned. "I've heard enough arguing to last me a life time! Matt, this is Kiara Komakana."  
"Aleida's disappeared," Ken said. "It's possible that she's been sucked into another world."  
Matt shrugged. "Maybe she's gone on vacation."  
"I can assure you that she isn't," Risimon remarked as she entered the room.  
Kiara turned to look at her. "Have you see Aleida do anything strange before she's disappeared?"  
"She had these strange dreams," Risimon said. "About a battle at your Kingdom."  
Kiara frowned. "It must be the Troubled Times. Please continue."  
"Then all went black and she felt pain throughout her body---"  
"Stop right there," Kiara said. "I think I know where she is." She turned to the computer and continued to search. In about a minute she smiled. "I found her."  
Ken looked over her shoulder. "Where?"  
"She's in the World of Lost Souls."  
Cody frowned. "Where?"  
"It's a place souls go when they aren't mean to return to the Digital World, or any world for that matter." She glanced at Ken. "That's what the Sword of Destiny can do and why it was Lady Sinister's only threat."  
"You mean...that sword can send people there?" He asked in amazment.  
"And creatures too," Kiara said. "But why was Aleida sent there?"  
"Is there any way we can contact her?" Ken asked.  
"I can try," Kiara said. She typed in some codes.  
"What are you accessing?"  
"The Royal Computers," Kiara said. "In the future, our computers are much easier to handle and more reliable than these."  
"But my computer works just fine," Izzy said with a frown.  
"Not for what I need to do here," Kiara said. "There."  
Instantly, the screen showed the battle between Aleida and Lady Sinister.  
Ken froze. "Lady Sinister?"  
Yolei moaned. "Not again! Why can't bad guys just stay dead?!"  
"I agree with you," Kari said.  
"Why is Lady Sinister always after Aleida?" Carson asked.  
"Because the two are not only rivals, but sisters," Kiara explained.  
"Huh?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"Larissa is her real name. She was the oldest and as she grew up, she turned more and more evil. But no one would ever guess that a beautiful girl could ever be like that. Her mother sensed it and denied her the crown, henceforth giving it to Aleida. She completely flipped out and plotted to regain it one way or another. That's when she became Lady Sinister."  
"Is there anyway we can get in there?" Ken asked.  
Kiara shook her head sadly. "It's far too dangerous."  
"I don't care! I've got to help her!"  
"Listen to me," Kiara said calmly. "I would if I could, but I can't. You can't enter a world without a reason."  
"But I do have a reason! I---"   
Kiara slapped him across the face. "Come to your senses! What would you do if you could enter? You have to think things through first!"  
Ken stared at the screen with tears in his eyes. "You mean...all we can do...is watch?"  
  
  
******"You're pretty good even if you haven't practiced in years," Lady Sinister remarked. "But you'll still lose."  
Aleida blocked yet another blow that was aimed for her head. "What makes you think that?"  
"Because I know all your moves."  
"How? I don't know any."  
Lady Sinister smirked. "If that's true, you would have died long before now. Don't you remember all those classes in swordsmanship we took together?"  
"When did that ever happen?"  
"You don't remember?" Lady Sinister asked in surprise. She smirked. "We were sisters."  
This caught Aleida off guard as Lady Sinister had expected. She managed to dodge, but barely. The blade cut deep into her shoulder. Aleida dropped the sword, but she dove for it. Lady Sinister followed close behind. Aleida grabbed the hilt and turned to face her, but Lady Sinister's blow knocked it from her hand. Once again she was struck by the sharp blade, but this time across the cheek. Aleida's mind went numb. Her sword was out of reach and Lady Sinister wasn't about to show mercy. Lady Sinister continued to strike her until she could barely move. Lady Sinister laughed and paused so Aleida could continue to suffer until she was ready to go in for the kill.  
A tear ran down Aleida's cheek. I'm going to die here and now. There's no stopping that now. I only wish that I could tell Ken how much I care for him. I don't want to ruin things for us. It's not death I fear, its if he'll be okay...The tear started to glow and soon spread, covering her in a golden bubble.  
Lady Sinister struck at the bubble again and again, but the sharp blade couldn't pierce it. "What's going on? What's happening? This wasn't part of my plan!"  
Aleida couldn't hear what she was saying, the bubble blocked out all noise. She felt someone gently brush her cheek. "Ken?"  
"No, it's me."  
She opened her eyes to see a woman holding her in her arms. She had to be in her twenties. She had long braided blonde hair, and wore a golden crown of leaves, a blue amulet with pearls outlining it, a long flowing white gown with a low neckline and a gold belt with two stars and a moon in the center. Aleida had never seen her before...or had she? Her green eyes looked familiar. "Mom?"  
She nodded. "Yes, Trini. It's me."  
"What's happening to me? Am I dead?"  
She shook her head. "No, and you won't die." She plucked a leaf off her crown and gently pressed it in her hand. Immediately, Aleida's clothes changed into that of a Royal Princess. She wore an ice-blue dress that ended in pleats at her knees with flowing pink skirt underneath it. She also had a pink sash over one shoulder that ended with a pin that bore her Crest of Loyalty. She had dangling earrings. Even her hair was put up in meatballs with two strings of pearls circling each one. Her wounds were healed and showed no traces of scars. "I must leave you now."  
Aleida held on tighter. "Please! Don't leave me!"  
Her mother smiled gently. "Do not worry. I won't leave you on your own."  
She disappeared and within seconds Ken arrived. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, but clothes of a prince. His blue jacket had a tails and his white pants were slightly loose and he even had dress shoes.  
He held her tightly. "I was so worried about you!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
He smiled gently. "I knew you would eventually. I'm just relieved to know you're safe."  
"What can we do to stop her?" Aleida asked. "She's too powerful, even as a spirit."  
Suddenly, the bubble split in half and then shattered into oblivion. Ken and Aleida were seperated.   
"Well," Lady Sinister said dryly, eyeing him. "I suppose there's no place where lover boy doesn't follow you." She turned to face Aleida with a devious smile. "I'll let you go, but not until I kill him first! That would be worse than dying!"  
"No!" Aleida cried out as Lady Sinister charged at Ken. Her hand closed tightly around the leaf. I won't let it end this way! At that moment, the golden leaf transformed into a large bow around the shape of Angewomon's. It had winged tips and the arrow's tip was in the shape of a heart. Lady Sinister froze and for once she looked terrified. Aleida suddenly understood. She was holding the Bow of Ai and true love was the only thing that could possibly destroy Lady Sinister, for she knew no love.  
She aimed it at Lady Sinister. "May you never haunt us again..."  
The arrow shot forward at the speed of light and struck Lady Sinister's heart. Once it impacted, she dissolved into the abyss...never to return again...  
  
  
******  
Ken waited outside the resturant, glancing at his wrist watch. She's two mintues late. Is something wrong?  
"Sorry I'm late!" Aleida said as she approached him. She wore a sky blue tank top dress that ended at her knees. The cloth was sequined making it look like glittering stars. "I was over at Kiara's house and she let me borror this dress."  
He smiled as he opened the door for her. "It's very pretty."  
He led the way to their table and offered her a chair.  
"Thank you," she said as she sat.  
"How have you been lately?"  
She smiled. "The dreams are gone. I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"How did you manage to enter the World of Lost Souls?"  
He leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head. "Well, all I could remember was being covered in a golden light and then this woman in a white dress and long braided blonde hair---"  
She rested a hand on his. "That was my Mother."  
He looked surprised. "Really?"  
She nodded. "Go on."  
"She told me that you needed me, though I don't know why. I didn't really help much."  
"Oh, but you did," Aleida assured him. "Kiara explained that only true love could make that leaf turn into the Bow of Ai. If you hadn't been there, it never would have happened and I would have died for sure."  
"Oh," he said. "I guess I did help some. Besides, I actually liked wearing those fancy clothes!"  
She giggled. "You're so cute sometimes!"  
He smiled and took her hand. "At least now we know Lady Sinister will never come between us again."  
She smiled back. "I know, and it feels great."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
*After notes - "Ai" is Japanese for love 


End file.
